


"Three Weeks" - A Hardenshipping Hurt/Comfort RP log fic

by DessArtem, LitheFider



Category: Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: Archie is protective, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Injury Recovery, M/M, Maxie is pathetic af, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Roleplay Logs, Trans Male Character, Trans Maxie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 00:03:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 37,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12287016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DessArtem/pseuds/DessArtem, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LitheFider/pseuds/LitheFider
Summary: Maxie goes missing and both Magma and Aqua are doing everything they can to find him.  After finding out he was captured by a gang of supposed 'Aqua supporters' Archie especially becomes even more fervent to find Maxie before it may be too late.  This story starts at Maxie's rescue and is all about his recovery of his ordeal and Archie helping him through it.  This takes place before they resurrect any of the Legendary Pokemon and it kind of makes them reevaluate their emotional divide and makes them remember their love for one another.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is an RP log between me and Dessartem. It is unabashed Hurt/Comfort recovery feels (self indulgent) and we are posting it for fans of that genre. If you like Maxie being pathetic and Archie being over-protective / doting, and both of them being an "old married couple", that's what we self indulged in here. Includes their pokemon being adorable too. Even so, be warned what does include things like triggered anxiety attacks, PTSD, and mentions to the physical attacks of the horrible experience Maxie went through. We don't play any of that for laughs. Maxie thought he was going to die, and he is shaken and less firey for it as he tries to recover physically and emotionally.
> 
> Being it was RP it gets into the little details (aka moves slower). It was not polished up much from the original log, so I do admit not a good indicator of my usual standards of proofed quality, but I still felt it was worth sharing for fans of the genre as it is underrepresented in Hardenshipping. I of course wouldn't post this if I felt it was unreadable, but I do apologize that I don't have the time to go through it all right now give it the polish it deserves.
> 
> Lastly, Maxie is a transguy in this but it’s not consequential to big plot drama, he just is because we love that headcanon.

Such a small hideout, and such a small group. How could this band of children possibly have captured Maxie?!  Archie storms down the hall and glares at the tied-up wastes of space as he does.  His teammates had swiftly swept into the cave and taken them down with no problem.

 

He kicks down a few doors, finding a storeroom and small kitchen, and then he finds it. A bare room with nothing but a wooden chair, and across from it lies a small pale lump with shocking red hair. He has his thin arms tied harshly behind his back, and a chain binds his ankle to a hook attached to the wall. He's bruised and bloody and far too thin, but he's there.

 

“Maxie!” Archie gasps out after a split second of shocked staring.  He rushes into the room like an angry ocean wave to gather the man up in his arms.

 

Maxie did his best to keep track of the days, but it got harder. Three weeks was his estimate.  He wasn't sure if he was dreaming when he heard Archie's booming voice.  He certainly had heard it in his dreams when he was mercifully able to get some sleep.  Annoying, loud, stubborn Archie.  He didn't think he'd be _relieved_ to see him at any current point in time.

 

Maxie makes a weak sound of surprised confusion as he is enveloped in the hug.  He flinches at first like expecting to be hit, like he doesn't know it is really Archie.   He looks and feels small, weak, and exhausted. Looks and _smells_ like three weeks of no bathing, but Archie doesn’t seem to mind in the least.  (He does recall them dumping water on him a few times.   _Cold_ water.)

 

Archie holds him tightly but tenderly and says his name over and over again. He can't believe this is where he's been this whole time, tied up and treated like a dog. He presses his face into Maxie's hair, not seeming to care how bad he smells. He's just so relieved to have found him, rivalry be damned. Before it was too late…

 

He finally pulls back to look at him, expression worried and scared. It looks like the pirate hasn't slept much lately, and his bandana is tied sloppily. “What have they done to you?” he breathes out as if talking to himself.

 

Maxie winces as everything is sore.  He would normally be mortified to be seen like this by the likes of his rival Archie...but he can ignore that right now.  His chest swells with exhausted relief, like he can finally let down his guard.  If this is really Archie here that means that he's been found and is rescued.  It means he's not going to die in this god-forsaken place at the hands of these young imbeciles.

 

He trembles in Archie's grasp, then goes limp as he relaxes into him. He closes his tired eyes, but has to open them again as Archie abruptly pulls back to look at him.  He only makes eye contact for a moment. Ug he must look terrible, he needs to shave. He then notices Archie looks disheveled himself.  Ohh...

 

“Archie,” He breathes out, falling against him so he doesn't have to look at him directly.  He is holding back tears. Weak as he feels he is trying to keep a scrap of pride. “J-just get me out of here, please….” He says into his chest.

 

Archie swallows hard, trying to hold his composure. He shifts to cradle him in one arm while his hand goes for a pokeball. He lets out Fang, who immediately whines and nuzzles into poor Maxie.

 

“Use Bite on that chain,” Archie instructs her, an angry growl in his voice. Fang growls and goes at the steel chain tethering Maxie down, and she easily snaps it in her powerful jaws. She tries to go back to rubbing against the pathetic Magma leader as Archie unties his hands.  His wrists are rubbed raw….

 

Archie gathers up Maxie up in his arms and gets to his feet soon as he is untied. He's so light and cold from exposure, Archie wants to get him off the concrete floor.

 

“MATT! I need a blanket!” he barks out the open door, knowing everyone can hear him in the small cave. He waits for Matt to come in with a blanket, knowing Maxie won't want to be seen in such a state.

 

They didn't feed him too well while he was there.  It's normally easy for Archie to pick up the smaller red head, but now it's far too easy.  Maxie gasps in pain as he is untied.  His arms have been like that so long that to move them is quite painful in their own right.  He lets pride slip him by as he is hoisted up fully into Archie's strong arms.   _Yes please, fucking hell get me out of here._   _Free finally free._  It feels amazing to have that chain off. The euphoria from being untied is helping override the pain in his body. He only registers the soft warmth of Archie's Pokemon and doesn't acknowledge her directly.  

 

He whimpers despite himself and tries to bury his face against his rival.   _Ahhh a blanket_ , he hears vaguely.  That would certainly help hide him more.   _Please_.  He just wants to be warm.

 

Archie’s heart is being shattered into pieces more and more, and that whimper nearly does him in.  Just wait until he gets his hands on those kidnappers…  The only thing keeping him from going full rage mode on them is having Maxie there in his arms, so vulnerable…

 

Matt comes in a few minutes later with a simple wool blanket.  It’s slightly musty and salty from being in a boat compartment for Arceus knows how long, but it’s generally clean.  He stares a moment upon seeing the normally fierce and imposing Magma leader.  “Geezus... “  He bites his lip and keeps quiet though, seeing the look of barely-contained rage on his bro’s face.  He drapes the blanket over the skinny pale body and tucks it around him best he can.  “I’ll take care of things here.”  He pulls out a walkie-talkie.  “Shelly, get in contact with that travelling doctor.  Maxie’s in bad shape.  And see if you can dig up some more blankets.”

 

“Um, roger,” Shelly’s voice answers, sounding like she understands the situation is serious.

 

Maxie opens his eyes to try and see what is going on.  But his body is about ready to pass out.  He’s been under so much stress and sleeping so little.  Knowing now he is safe is the biggest relief.  He can hear Matt, and Shelly?  “Hgnnnn,” he moans as he is shifted about.  Everything is sore, or outright hurts.  He is only in his briefs, shorts, and undershirt.  Bruises are fairly obvious.

 

“H-how did you find…” Maxie murmurs, head still tucked against his larger rival.  Despite all their disagreements, Archie still cares this much for him.  He swallows thickly.  He thought a lot about that too, in these past three weeks of imprisonment.   

 

Ugh, he doesn’t want to think about how these psycho teens thought he would praise them for such an act.  “Shhhh, we’ll talk later,” he says in a low, gentle voice.  He makes sure he’s got him securely and then starts walking out the door and through the cave.  The gang members are tied up off to the side; many of them crane their heads to try to see the Aqua leader, but Matt walks next to Archie to block their view.

 

“I’ll stay behind with a few mates and clean up here.  Just send a boat back to us later.”  Matt pats his bro on the back when they reach the bottom of the gangplank and then turns to rejoin the others.  A few Aqua members get on the boat ahead of Archie.

 

Archie carefully walks up the gangplank, not wanting to move too harshly, and onto the boat.  Shelly is waiting there with a couple extra blankets identical to the one Maxie already has on him.  She lets out a little gasp and her eyes widen at the sight, but she doesn’t voice her shock.  “I’m still waiting to hear back from the doctor.  I suggest we head over there anyways, since it’s on the way,” she says reasonably.  “And even if he’s not there, we could grab some supplies.”

 

Archie grunts and nods in assent, still moving with single-minded purpose.  He steps carefully below deck and into a cramped area with bunks.

 

The teens who thought they were doing so much good for Aqua’s cause look pathetically up at Archie as he passes, even though he is blocked by Matt.  They can’t even cry out as they are all roughly gagged.  

 

Maxie only has a narrow view of the hall as he is carried out.   _He’s warm_ , it feels so good.  They roughed him up and starved him but the worst….the worst was being so cold and on that hard floor.  He wishes he could stop shivering though.  It has to be shock, his ever rational mind says to himself.  He takes notice of them hitting the cool sea air and bright light of outside.  He flinches.  “Where are we going?” He mutters out deliriously, just wanting to have some kind of information even if he can’t process anything too good right then.  

 

“Back to my base,” Archie rumbles to him, voice rough and deep. “But first we need to stop by Pacifidlog to grab you a doctor.”

 

He bends down to deposit his charge gently on a small cot. Fang immediately hops up and lies down pressed against Maxie. She gets to work licking his face and neck. Archie can't help but smile just a tiny bit at the sight as he arranges more blankets over him and makes sure he's nicely tucked in.

 

Anywhere was better than there, so Maxie isn’t sure why he asked.  He curls into his blanket after he is placed on the cot and makes small pathetic noises of effort.  He whines most audibly in a grumble as Archie’s Mightyena assaults his face in licking.  He attempts to fend off the dog pokemon, even though he knows he is just worried.

 

HIS POKEMON.

 

“Archie!!” He sits up suddenly.  His body protests immediately and he cries out in pain.  “M...my pokemon, did you…did you find them...are they ok?!” He asks through wincing.

 

“Woah, hey hey hey easy.  Your team found them at the place you were taken.”  He puts his hands on his shoulders to gently push him back down against the pillow.  He brushes some red strands of hair back behind Maxie's ears.  “You and yer Pokemon are safe back at Magma base.”  His expression is so raw, sad and so relieved to have Maxie back from those assholes. He covers him back up with the blanket as if hiding the bruises will make them go away.

 

Fang goes right back to giving this silly hairless pup a good bath.

 

Maxie sighs with relief relaxes hearing his pokemon are ok.  He bonelessly sinks into the pillow, and accepts the blanket being put back into place.  His relaxing doesn't last for long though.  The Mightyena is in his face again.  He groans and weakly attempts to hide under the blankets.  He just wants to be alone and sleep, but at the same time he sort of wishes Archie would lay down with him...  

 

However, his stomach has other plans, and growls at him reminding him he has been barely fed anything the past 3 weeks.  

 

“Fang, cut that out.”  Archie gives the mightyena’s head a push and she snorts but stops the licking and puts her head down with a sigh.

 

He hears the growl and wonders how much they gave him to eat.  He really should ask, but doesn't want to upset Maxie more.  He reluctantly stands up.  “I'll find yeh something to eat, okay?”

 

It should be at least visually obvious he wasn't fed enough, and even more so because Archie picked him up and could feel he was lighter.  Maxie settles back in now that he isn’t being licked to death.  He looks up at Archie with tired brown eyes.  His expression is soft.  He is so thankful to Archie for finding him.  Someone wouldn't think the usually stoic and hard edged Maxie could have such an expression.  But those close to him like Archie know.

 

Archie hasn't seen such an expression in so, so long… He stares for a moment, but then forces himself to move on to find him something to eat.

 

A couple grunts packed lunches for the rescue trip, and they're more than happy to donate things to the Feed Maxie cause.  Archie returns with a bag of things and sits on the edge of the opposite bed with it.  He pokes in for something good to feed him, something gentle but healthy.  He finds a ham and cheese sandwich and unwraps it.

 

“Alright, lad, let’s get some food in ya.”  He leans forward, the cots being super close together in the small space, and touches Maxie's shoulder.

 

Maxie is glad for Fang keeping him warm.  His camerupt Camilla would be better but she wouldn't fit in this ship cabin.  One of his numels would though.  They are all far away though.  Doesn't matter because soon as Archie comes back with food that's all he can think about. He sits up a bit, after Archie touches him to wake him up fully.  He leans onto Fang’s soft fur. “Hhnnnn, I shouldn't eat too much I will get sick.” He mumbles as he weakly takes the sandwich.  It smells amazing.  All his captors were giving him was pokèberries, water, and some bread rolls.  Though once they did give him some cooked fish leftovers.  He remembers feeling so gross for thinking it was so good.  He was so desperate.  

 

He holds back with all his self control to not wolf down the sandwich.  He reaches for a water bottle Archie brought with him.  He drinks half of it as he also downs half the sandwich.

 

Fang curls around him more and sniffs boredly at the sandwich, not seeming actually interested in eating it.  Yes good the pup needs some meat in him.

 

All Archie wants to do is rub his back comfortingly, but he refrains.  Just because Maxie went through all that doesn't mean the Magma leader will easily forget their heated rivalry of the past few years.

 

The boat begins moving away from the island.

 

Maxie considers as he lets the food settle in his stomach. He offers a small piece to Archie's Pokemon as a thank you for keeping him warm.  He looks up from his hunched positioning like an on edge animal as the boat moves away from the dock.  Ahh they must be on their way now.  Maxie downs more water than collapses to the bed. He stares up at his rival blearily.  “Do you ummm... have any pain meds?” He grimaces.

 

Fang nibbles it and nuzzles him.  Poor pitiful pup.

 

Archie bares his teeth at a spot on the wall behind Maxie's head.  Maxie starved and in pain…. He's going to murder those…. He shakes his head free from thought and looks thoughtful.  “Possibly.  I'll go check.  If not, we’ll definitely grab some in Pacifidlog.”  He gets up and heads out.

 

Maxie can see that expression.  Archie is furious.  Much as they disagree they don't wish anything like THIS on the other.  He doesn't blame Archie for what happened, even if those miscreants claimed to be following him.  Maxie didn't believe it for a second.  

 

Archie is gone before Maxie can say anything else, and Maxie dozes off to dreamless half-sleep.

 

He returns a few minutes later sadly empty-handed and sheepish.  “Heh, our first aid kit expired two years ago.  We’ll be in Pacifidlog in about twenty minutes.”  He hesitates before sitting back down on the opposite bunk.

 

“Nnnnng?” Maxie makes a small sound when Archie returns. He doesn’t look like he processed everything Archie said.

 

Archie leans forward and pets Maxie’s hair, unable to hold back anymore.  “Hey, just get some rest and I’ll- we’ll take care of you, yeah?”  He continues petting him, just wanting him to rest and get better.

 

Maxie understands the other’s hesitation. Normally he would be defensive and not too amiable nowadays considering their rivalry was reaching fever pitch levels but right then…

 

He sighs softly and is quite content with the comforting caressing.  He was alone with his thoughts often during his ordeal.  He thought about a lot of things, and being Achie was a big part of his life of course he thought about him.  They had been fighting each other as rivals for a few years now.  They hadn’t been physically close for at least a year.  He missed Archie, _misses_ Archie….his face is one of pained longing.

 

“What is it?” Archie asks in a low voice. Maxie's expression triggers a long ago memory when they passed by a Pokemon breeding center every day, and there were baby numels in the yard, just out of reach.  Now his face just makes Archie’s heart clench yet again, as it is that look of longing, but far more dire circumstances.  

He runs his fingers through Maxie’s hair, rubbing gently over his scalp in just the way he knows the redhead likes.

 

Hggnnn it feels so good.  Maxie will probably fall asleep again at this rate.  His chest clenches the same as Archie’s.  He wants to say ‘I missed you’ but…. “That feels nice,” is all he manages to say out loud, his voice an exhausted raspy whisper.

 

Archie pauses for a split second out of surprise, then keeps going.  Maybe he just wants a little comfort after his ordeal.  Not surprising.  “Anythin’ for you.”  He swallows, having not meant to say it quite that way, but to be honest he does mean it.

 

Maxie affords him a gentle smile.  One of a man who’s been through hell and is glad to be free.  Maxie would normally taunt him right about now but he can’t even muster that.  Besides, he does owe him for saving his life.  He wonders if that will be held over him.  

 

He closes his eyes and passes out nuzzled against his hand.

 

Archie continues lightly petting him for a few minutes, then stills his hand but keeps it there.  He slumps forward.  How could he have let this happen?  Sure Maxie can take care of himself, but still.  He begins shaking, and finally reluctantly removes his hand from Maxie's hair so he doesn't wake him with the movement.  He puts both hands to his own face and lets the silent sobs run through his body.

 

The boat slows and they smoothly dock at Pacifidlog about twenty minutes later.  Archie forces himself to calm down and is thankful no one comes to fetch him.  Shelly is amazing.

 

Another twenty minutes and she comes knocking at the door.  “Hey Arch, the doctor is here.  He's agreed to look him over and come with if needed,” she speaks in a gentle voice.

 

Archie nods and leans forward to gently wake up the Magma leader.

 

Maxie’s short sleep is dreamless.  Probably for the best.  His dreams have not been too restful with the stress he was under. 

“Nnnggg?” Maxie startles awake.  He looks around like confused of where he is.  Then he sees Archie, and Shelly...ohhh right.  He is rescued, thank Arceus.  He tries to sit up and pain shoots through his stiff arm. He gasps and ends up on his back looking pitifully grumpy and pained.

 

Archie pets his shoulder gently.  “Maxie, this is Doctor Chau.  Thanks for coming, Doc,” he adds with a tired attempt at a smile to the old man.  Shelly excuses herself to go oversee supply acquisition.

 

Doctor Chau smiles, friendly and kind.  He steps in with a large doctor bag.  “Ahoy Archibald, it's been too long.”

 

Maxie seems suddenly very self conscious for someone else to see him. He averts his gaze and hides as much as possible.  After a moment of being standoffish he is coaxed by Archie’s shoulder petting and at least looks at the doctor.  “Hello.” He tries to be professional.  His tone is steeled.  

 

The doctor smiles, unfazed by Maxie’s standoffishness.  “‘Hoy there, Maxie.”  He steps over when Archie stands, and takes a seat on the cot where the pirate had been.  He waits to do anything further for now.

 

Archie looks unsure of whether he should stay or go, and looks at Maxie to see what he wants.

 

Maxie knows logically he should be looked at considering his state.  He grumbles and sits up more carefully this time, using Fang for support.  His torso and shoulders hurt especially.  He rolls them and tries to straighten up his neck.  

 

He reluctantly lets the blanket off to expose his torso.  He’s bruised all over, and scratched badly on his back.  It’s a pretty pathetic sight.  “You don’t tell anyone about this, understood?” He says tiredly, but not with malice.  He knows the doctor is there to help. And by the look of it is a friend of Archie’s. Like, of course he is, Archie knows just about everyone in all the sea-based towns of Hoenn.

 

Doctor Chau chuckles lightly, but nods.  “Of course.  Doctor-patient confidentiality is very important to me.  Would you like Archibald to stay or leave?” he asks, eyeing Archie amusedly as he gets to opening up his bag.

 

Archie shifts awkwardly, not wanting to leave but of course it’s up to Maxie.  He does trust Doctor Chau, having known the man for years and been his patient quite a few times.

 

Still calling him Archibald(?), Maxie thinks. This lets some edge off as it is so hilarious hearing Archie's full name.

 

Maxie swallows and only glances up at Archie before replying. “He can stay.”  He has already seen him so not like he has anything to hide from him.  He tries to steel himself to not get emotional about being prodded at in such a way that will remind him how he got the worst of the bruises.

 

Archie sits down and goes back to rubbing Maxie's shoulder.  He's sort of relieved to be allowed to stay, but at the same time now he has to see what those fuckers put him through in more detail.

 

Doctor Chau nods and pulls out a stethoscope.  “Maxie, I'm going to need you to tell me about your injuries,” he says gently, “And I want you to take your time.  I know it's been a terrible ordeal.”  He puts the stethoscope on and places the other end over Maxie's chest to listen to his heart.

 

Maxie pauses before petting a hand over Archie's hand.  He despises being this helpless.  But he is appreciative Archie is there for him.  He tries to think if their roles were reversed.  Much as he thinks Archie is crazy and brash, course he would have helped him the same.  Tch…

 

Maxie doesn't want to be pandered to and his face shows it.  But he also is too in shock and weak to really fight back about it.  He is a good enough patient and stays still while the doctor checks him. “Ummm,” He tries remembering all the major injuries.  His analytical mind runs through things like a computer.  He points best he can while speaking, “Here I was kicked, my chest is still sore…and here, and here," he mumbles.  “Their zigzagoon scratched me on the back.  And bit me here…”

 

The doctor nods and listens.  “Thank you.  I’d like to take a closer look, if you don’t mind removing your shirt.”  He nods to Archie to help him.

 

Archie waits for Maxie’s consent before carefully, oh so carefully getting to helping pull Maxie’s undershirt over his head.  He clenches his jaw until it shakes at the sight of all the bruising.  Gods, it looks so painful.  Archie’s been pretty banged up before, but nothing like this.  He hisses at all the scratches, which are looking pretty inflamed from lack of proper medical care.

 

Maxie is tougher than he looks, but this is a lot for anyone.  He definitely needs help getting the shirt off and grumps about it pathetically.  He hunches as his torso is fully exposed.  He glances at Archie to gauge his expression. “I’ll be ok.” He tells him, trying to reassure him from that expression of anger.  He doesn’t want him flying off the handle.  “Though, I’ve not seen how my back looks l...does it look...bad?” He presses his lips together.  

 

There’s some pretty big bruises like he was hit quite hard, and those pokemon scratches could really use some attention, probably getting infected. The skinny nerd’s spine always was a little prominent but it is even more so now. There's also obvious burn scars, but those are old.

Fang whines and gently nuzzles Maxie’s not-as-bad arm.  She hates seeing her hairless bipeds all injured, especially her brother’s trainer.  At least her brother must be safe if he wasn’t with his trainer, and Archie says he’s back with the red bipeds.  Hmm she doesn’t get to see her brother often ever since the bipeds started going all color-coded.

 

Archie growls low in his throat, causing Fang to look nervously over at him.  He grabs onto the blanket so he has something to squeeze tightly, like he’s wringing certain necks.

 

Doctor Chau leans over so he can get a glance at Maxie’s back.  “Hmm, I’m afraid these scratches are clearly infected.  Mostly topical, thank goodness, but we’ll have to keep a careful eye on them over the next couple days.”  He pulls out ointments and some bandages from his bag.  “I’ll take care of those first, since I don’t want you lying down on them.”

 

“Easy girl,” Maxie pets Fang while the doctor starts tending to his back.  It is comforting having her there.  She is just like his own Mightyena.  He winces as the doctor pokes at and cleans his wounds.  He didn’t realize how much there was.  That stings!  He grits his teeth and bares it.  He is glad to know about it though, he hates not being informed fully.  He looks over at Archie.  He softens seeing him there, so worried and angry.  “Hey…” He puts a hand out to his arm.

 

Archie quickly snaps out of it, hating seeing Maxie worried for him.  He has to stay strong for him.  He manages to quirk a crooked smile at him.  “Hey, what’re you doing trying to comfort _me_?  Ain’t that my job?”  He takes Maxie’s hand in his and moves to sit somewhat in front of him so he can be a leaning post while Maxie’s back is being worked on.

 

“Young’un, you aren’t exactly the pinnacle of handling medical care well.  Need I bring up the time you dove into the ocean to avoid getting a tetanus shot?”  Doctor Chau smirks jokingly at the burly Archie.

 

Archie flusters and sputters a bit.  “Hey, what happened to doctor-patient confidentiality?!”

 

“Keep in mind, this was two years ago,” Chau adds, addressing Maxie.  “And I think it was only one year ago I had to get Matt to hold him down so I could get a thorn out of his-”

 

“OKAY, we get it, I’m secretly a big ol’ softie, surprise surprise.”  Archie humphs and sulks, but doesn’t seem too bothered.

 

Maxie coughs out a laugh, cracking his own smirk even. “Sounds just like Archie.” _Big old softie...tch.  He is just like the ocean.  Calm and soothing one minute then blustery the next.  Though many compare ME to a volcano…_

 

Maxie grabs Archie's hand again to squeeze while the doctor finishes cleaning and dressing his back wounds. It hurts and crushing Archie's hand is helping distract him.  “F-finished?” He inquires.  He is feeling like he should lay down and sleep but….hhgnnn more poking and prodding.  

 

Archie relaxes a bit and smiles more as Maxie  laughs.  He doesn't even mind the circulation being cut off in his fingers.  He's glad the doctor is here to treat him, but yeah emergency medical care isn't fun.

 

“Yes, that should do it.  I'll give you some basic antibiotics as well to help treat the minor infection.  Now, let’s get you flat on your back so I can check your ribs.”  The doctor moves back a bit to give Archie room to help ease his patient down.

 

Maxie grunts in pained effort but they manage to get him on his back. It feels soothed by the bandages and ointment though, so it’s less pain than he's been in.  He stares at the ceiling and wishes he could just rest.  His eyes droop but he manages to stay awake for now.

 

Archie pets his hair some, wanting to stay up and out of the way of the doctor.

 

“Alrighty, I'm going to feel along your ribs.  Do you remember any cracking sounds at the time of injury?” he asks, beginning to very gently feel along Maxie's sides and chest.  His ribs are pretty prominent through pale skin and bruises.

 

Maxie would rather not think about anything that happened in that place.  He tries as the doctor prods at his bones.  When he hits a particularly sore spot Maxie has a flash of memory triggered by the acute pain.  

 

_“Such a hypocrite! Cares more about making space for people but he trains pokemon!”_

_“Do you even care about_ _your_ _pokemon?”_

 

Maxie curled up in agony from the swift kicks to his chest.  He didn't want to afford these idiots answers, they always twisted his words.  Even so, he couldn't stop every whimper of pain, or his face from showing weakness.  Helpless, so helpless…

 

_“Ug he won't say anything.”_

_“Aren't you going to defend your lofty organization?  Eh leader?  Not so talkative now are ya.”_

 

Back in the ship cabin Maxie has curled up away from the others, right into Fang’s side, which happened to be there.  He looks in shock all over again, shaking and shuddering. He hasn’t even realized his reaction.

 

The doctor moves out of the way at the first sign of Maxie being triggered.  He signals for Archie to step in.  Fang whines and barks an alarm, not too loud, and curls around Maxie protectively.

 

Archie sits on the bed with Maxie, his hip touching his back, and puts a hesitant hand on his shoulder.  “Maxie, hey, you’re okay, you’re safe,” he says gently.  He clenches his jaw and fist, fighting through another wave of rage.  “I’ll never let anyone touch you like that again,” he promises in a much darker tone.

 

Maxie is unresponsive.  His heart is racing.  He clings against Fang, probably thinking of his own Mightyena.  He starts coming around though, and soon realizes what happened, and thinks to himself -  A panic attack.  PTSD.  Something along those lines.  He breathes but his throat is half closed up.  Oh god fuck.  The ordeal - he looked at this all so analytically. He’s an intelligent adult, why is this affecting him like this. They were incompetent assholes nothing more.  He can handle it...

 

He listens to Archie’s reassuring words but his pride and ego vy for dominance. “I-I’m fine!” He says defensively and pushes his hand off his shoulder. “Don’t treat me like a child!” He snaps and feels terrible for his outburst the next moment, He stays curled looking away from Archie.

 

Fang whines and licks the poor pup, then snuffs like chastising him for snapping at her human.  She forgives him pretty easily, though, since yeah her big human is a pain in the butt.

 

Archie is taken aback, worried he did something wrong, but it’s just Maxie being Maxie.  He sighs, and is tempted to go easy on him for being injured, but...  “Well right now yer sounding like one!” he snaps back, not a lot of real fire behind it.  “As if I’d think you were anything but strong right now, especially with all the damage you went through.”  He crosses his arms huffily.

 

Most people would think animosity would be bad for someone in Maxie’s position, but it’s kind of the usual for them, so it helps bring him back to the present.  He stay quiet and huffs, then answers more calmly, “I just need to rest.”  He reaches up over his shoulder like requesting Archie’s hand back.  “I’m….sorry.”  He doesn’t look back at him. He’s ashamed of everything.  He just wants to be home and back to life as usual, but with his injuries it might be a while...

 

Well, that’s a surprise.  The Great Maxie never says I’m Sorry.  Archie burns the words into his mind, such a rare thing to hear.  He puts his hand on Maxie’s head instead of his shoulder and digs his fingers into that sensitive scalp, knowing all of Maxie’s weak points of head petting pleasure.  “Heh, I’m not the only softie here,” he teases fondly, “And yeh can rest as soon as the doc’s done with you.”

 

“Not much else I can do without an x-ray machine.  Doesn’t seem like anything’s broken, at least, but I’ll wrap some bandages around you just to keep you stabilized until we can get you to the hospital.”  Doctor Chau digs back into his bag, but doesn’t start yet as he doesn’t want to shake up Maxie again.

 

Damn Archie, he does know such things.  Maxie can’t help a happy sigh at the familiar feel of that touch. He has a big ego but it’s been knocked down a few notches.  He weakly smirks. “Tch…me….never...” He closes his eyes. He thinks how he’ll be better before he knows it and asserting his dominance once more. Can’t let Archie think he is a softie, after all.

 

He stays still and sits back up so Dr. Chau can finish dressing his wounds. He drinks some more water then collapses to the bed and passes out cuddled up to Fang. He whimpers softly in his half sleep, his breathing a bit ragged, but he seems alright enough.  Alright as someone in his position can be.      

 

Archie continues petting the hair until he’s as soundly asleep as he’s going to get.  Then he carefully gets up to show Doctor Chau out and thank him profusely for the help.  Chau leaves them with some painkillers and antibiotics and makes him promise to take Maxie to a real hospital as soon as he’s able.  Archie promises and returns inside to flop down onto the bed opposite from Maxie’s and decompress a bit.  He watches the other man sleep, his insides clenching painfully with a wish to go back in time and stop that kidnapping from ever happening.

 

In just a little while, maybe half an hour, they’re back to Aqua base and docking securely.  Archie carefully scoops Maxie up again to take him off the boat and all the way through to his own bedroom.

 

Maxie’s body is in dire need of good sleep.  While he isn’t sleeping soundly just yet, it sure is better then he has had in the last 3 weeks.  He’s out cold when Archie scoops his limp body up, but stirs as he is moved.  “Nnnng,” He moans and leans his face into his shoulder.  His body remembers a time back in college when Archie scooped him up like this when he fell asleep after a wild Junior party.  Had a bit too much to drink.

Archie brought him home and made sure he got some water into him.

“I got you sweetheart,” he murmurs into Maxie’s hair.  He gets him safe and sound to the bed and puts him in it.  Maxie’s pretty out of it, so he carefully slides those horrible briefs off him and tosses them into a nearby bin.  Ugh, he’ll have to find a way to clean him up later, but for now he tucks him into the clean(ish) sheets.  Then he sighs and goes over to his desk while Fang hops up onto the bed to resume being a heater.  He lets out his crobat as well for good measure, who squeaks and joins in the cuddling with her soft fuzzy body.  She churrs gently, wanting to help soothe the poor wingless nugget.  He taps irritably at his laptop, wondering if he should message the weirdos at Magma or not.

 

Maxie is a boneless pathetic lump of not-fully-awake. He doesn’t protest to being stripped down to naked, least it doesn’t trigger him to wake up.  Those assholes thankfully only starved and roughed him up…

 

“Hggnnn,” Maxie cuddles onto the warm pokemon, his delirious mind thinking they are his own at some better time in his life. He has a crobat and Mightyena too after all.  Him and Archie got a Poocheyena and zubat at the same time. He slips off back to sleep for now, red hair falling in his face haphazardly.

 

Archie decides to wait a while to contact Magma, not wanting to bring in those wackos when Maxie desperately needs his rest.  He sighs and wanders off to the kitchen to gather a few things to put into his mini-fridge for when Maxie wakes up.  Cheese sticks, pudding, yogurt, that sort of thing.  Then he goes about the hideout, trying to keep himself busy, but he does check back on Maxie very often just in case.

 

Maxie sleeps for another 4 hours.  He is stirred by having to go to the bathroom, he did finally drink a lot of water at once after all.  He blinks and sits up on an elbow (whichever one is less sore.)  The sleeping pokemon next to him stir as well, seeing their charge is awake.  Crobat instantly flies up to go find Archie, as he isn’t in the room.  Maxie sees this too.  He must be in the base somewhere.  He of course recognizes Archie’s room.  Been a year though...

 

“You going to help me girl?” He says of Fang, who looks eager to help.  

 

He is very shaky and weak, but with support from Fang’s fuzzy back Maxie makes it to Archie’s dresser and steals an oversized black t-shirt. Then it’s right to the bathroom.  He is glad at least he can do this on his own.  He doesn’t want to feel like he must rely on Archie for everything.  He is hurt but...not an _invalid_.  He might push himself too hard though, trying to be independent as possible. Stubborn.

 

He makes it to stand up in front of the mirror, leaning heavily on the sink. His back cracks unhappily and his muscles protest, but he ignores it.

 

He grimaces seeing himself.  He feels over the three weeks of growth beard.  He doesn’t grow facial hair that quickly or all that densely, but it’s a short beard all right.  He starts defiantly digging into Archie's drawers by the sink.  He wants every remnant of that terrible place gone and washed away.  There has to be a fresh razor somewhere.

 

Archie appears on the warp beam soon enough, just as Maxie is going through his drawers.  Mmmm Maxie always did look good in his clothes, especially after a night of debauchery.

 

Fang barks and wags her tail like saying “Look the hairless pup is up and about!”  She did such a good job yes.  Archie chuckles and walks into the bathroom to give her a pet as she stays glued to Maxie's leg to support him.

 

“How many times do I have to tell yeh, you can't steal Fang,” he says jokingly and casually to Maxie.  He's managed to calm down considerably thanks to Maxie resting peacefully, and running around doing things.  He's managed to process the whole situation and is more ready to handle it, thank goodness.

 

Maxie startles when Archie suddenly appears in the bathroom doorway.  He lowers his eyelids looking at him. “I have Flare, why would I steal Fang?” He replies. “Fang is a very good girl though.” He sighs, motioning for her to come over and keep being his leaning post. Despite having fire back in his talk his body is still obviously shaky and sore.

 

“I borrowed a shirt, I figured you wouldn't mind too much.” He opens the right drawer finally and pulls out a new razor.

 

Archie shrugs, not really having a response because he doesn't mind.  Maxie is up and clearly being stubborn about something, probably in the hygiene department.  Thank goodness he's being more like his old self.

 

“Not sure how I feel about you using a sharp object right now.”  He grabs a spare towel, folds it, and puts it on the toilet lid.  “Sit down and I'll get that face smooth as your ass.”  He pats the towel.

 

Maxie grunts and is indeed just as stubborn as Archie knows him to be. He looks down at his hands, one gripping the sink for support, the other shaky as he tries to delicately position the razor.  He raises his arm, getting into a position to shave, but his hand only gets worse when he tries.  He looks frustratedly hurt with himself, then plunks down onto the toilet seat with an unhappy resigned expression.  

 

It kills Archie knowing Maxie can't do this for himself, but he reminds himself that he's safe now and will get better.  He takes the razor and grabs some shaving cream from the drawer (he does under his neck so it's not like he never uses it).  Humming casually, not making a big deal out of this, he gets to work.  Touching Maxie's face so intimately makes his throat go tight, but he keeps his face neutral.

 

Maxie despondently huffs as Archie preps him.  He crosses his arms loosely in his lap and stares at the wall. If there is anyone he trusts to shave carefully though, it's Archie. He is a beard _expert_.

He tries looking proud as he can, but it feels so soothing having Archie touch him so he soon relaxes. “I don't think I have ever had a full beard like this.” He mutters as Archie works to reveal those sharp cheekbones. “Remember that little goatee I tried for a short while?”

 

Argh his cheekbones got even sharper.  Archie’ll fatten him up, he reminds himself as he is careful not to nick him with the razor.  He is very good with one, though, with all the care he puts into his own epic beard.  He barks a laugh at the memory.  “Yeah, and your club members shaved off half of it and one of your eyebrows in your sleep.  You sure as hell tried to pull it off before that, though.”  He doesn’t mention how silly he looked, since honestly it wasn’t too terrible as far as facial hair goes.  “Remember the one time I had to shave my beard off for a play Shelly blackmailed me into?”  He loathes to bring up _that_ memory, but it’s for Maxie so it’s alright.

 

It’s a welcome distraction as Archie brings up the college memories.  “Heh, oh geeze…” He grimaces.  He looked ridiculous until that eyebrow grew in. “Least when you had to shave your beard your face still looked even...but you did look weird clean shaven.  I almost didn't recognize you,” Maxie chuckles remembering everyone who REALLY didn't recognize him. Around campus it was a riot.  “Your face looked outright _wrong_.”

 

Maxie closes his eyes when Archie gets the hair over his lip, trying to be still for him.  His stomach growls softly, reminding him it wants more meals like that one earlier.  “Is it looking alright?”

Archie laughs gently as he finishes up Maxie’s other cheek.  Then he gets a washcloth and wets it to wipe away remnants of shaving cream foam.  “There, almost back to being a heartthrob.  Now we just gotta wash the other 90% of you somehow.”  Maybe washing him in a bath would work fine, though he’s sure Maxie wouldn’t want to lay in filthy water.  Or he could lay in the empty tub and Archie could give him a sponge bath, then fill the tub when he’s cleaner.

 

Teasing fool, Maxie thinks, but he can't help but smile a bit. He feels over his face, sighing with relief.  “Thank you.”  This reminds him of when he started having to shave in late high school when he got on T.  He wasn't too far behind the other guys.  It makes him thankful he didn't have to worry about missing any hormone injections during his capture.  Those yearly implants Devon Corp created sure are one of his favorite modern inventions in the past decade.

 

That feels much better already, but Archie's suggestion is a good one.  He threads a hand through his greasy hair.  “Do you have a stool I could sit on for a shower?” Maxie looks ashamed to ask.  He hates being so weak he has trouble balancing or standing for long.  Few days food and rest and he will be fine, he tells himself.  

 

“Let’s put some more food in ya first, then we'll see how you're doing,” Archie says reasonably after a moment.  He scoops Maxie up so he's still in like a sitting position in his arms and takes him back to the bed.  “I got juice as well, help get some nutrients into you.  Don't want you getting scurvy,” he adds in a more pronounced pirate voice, being silly.

 

Maxie thinks how he could ward off hunger long enough to bathe, but he isn't going to make that big a deal of it in his condition. Sustenance would probably be more helpful to his recovery. Archie's joke earns him a weak laugh. “True.” Maxie agrees on that in any case.  He tries to look dignified as he can. “Of course a pirate would worry about such things.” Maxie looks up at him from the bed, arching his head back.

 

Archie crouches down to dig into his mini-fridge.  He's wearing shorts and a tee-shirt instead of his wetsuit, since they're better for just being around the hideout.  He grabs a couple snacks and an orange juice and brings them to Maxie.

 

“I know that you shouldn’t eat too much too fast, when you’ve been starved," Maxie says as he scoots to sit up against the headboard.  “I wasn’t completely starved but….”  He swallows sadly but his face is furrowed in anger.  “Still, good to be careful.”  He accepts the applesauce cup and protein bar and juice.  He tries not to moan happily at everything he is being given to eat, but it’s hard not to.  That sandwich earlier and now this.  It’s so good.   _Real_ food.  Hgnnn.

 

“OH, you think we could make BBQ tonight?” He blurts out without thinking.  He nonchalantly sips at the juice afterward trying to save face.  “I mean, a hot meal would be appreciated...”

 

Archie beams, suddenly excited.  “Awwww yeah, great idea!  We’ll make a big meal and celebrate!”  He jumps to his feet and bounds to the teleporter and disappears.

 

A few minutes later, he's back.  “Alright, the guys are off to the store.  I'll get cooking once they get back.”  He still seems revved up at the prospect of an awesome cookout.  It's so nice out lately, and they do have a hidden area that's open to the sky that they use for such occasions.  Archie does love being outside.

 

Maxie blinks watching Archie vanish through the teleporter.  Excitable like a child as always.  But Maxie can't help but smile after he is gone, the sentiment is very nice…

 

Maxie has finished all the snacks he was given by the time Archie gets back.  He had half dozed off sitting upright against all of Archie’s pillows.  He _snerks_ awake as Archie comes running up. “Huh wha…?  Oh.  OH!” He rubs at his face.  Ah right that full beard is finally gone thank Arceus. “What you planning on making? Or is it a surprise?” Maxie smirks subtly knowing Archie’s style.

 

Archie hops onto the bed on his knees.  If he were a dog Pokemon, his tail would be wagging.  “A delicious surprise.  But first, wash time.”

 

He gets up and grabs a bag from a nearby chair and tosses it to Maxie.  “Almost forgot, we picked up some clothes for you.  Should fit.”  They’re new but washed and without their tags.  It’s just simple stuff, a few pairs of clothes in Maxie's size, mostly in reds and blacks, and includes underwear. There’s also a new toothbrush in its package for him.  Archie leaves him to look at the purchases while he gets the water running.  He found a plastic deck chair and cleaned it off while he was out giving the grunts a shopping list.  He places it in the tub.

 

Fang wags her tail at all the excitement, but stays right by Maxie’s side the whole time like a good girl.

 

He is just so _excited_. Maxie can't tell if Archie is being over enthusiastic to try and cheer him up or if he is really that excited to throw him a dinner party with his team.  He paws over the clean clothes Archie got just for him and pauses a moment letting his tired body soak in the wave of emotion.  

 

He pets Fang when she nudges into him like asking what is wrong.  “I’m fine girl, just thinking.” He swallows thickly and shudders out a sigh.   _Dammit Archie.  You’re so infuriating._

 

Maxie bundles up what he wants and puts it aside, but doesn't put any on as Archie said it was wash time and he can already hear the shower going.

He is fully naked when he goes to slide off the edge of the bed and stand up.  He feels so exposed, but better to just casually do this then walk in there and Archie undress him all fussing and pampering (he knows he would).  With support from Fang he makes it to the bathroom door and opens it.

 

Archie is down to his boxer-briefs, just pulling off his shirt as Maxie comes in.  He jumps a bit then smiles when he sees the redhead; he's not used to people being in his room like this anymore.  “Water’s nice and hot for ya.”  He leaves his underwear on.  “And I found a clean towel.”

 

Maxie isn't usually bashful about his body around Archie.  He hates feeling this way.  Hates knowing he looks weak and injured, and Archie looking at him with pity.  He grunts out a resigned ‘thanks’ to Archie as he comes over.  He tries to sit on the edge of the tub but it’s wet and he's too weak to compensate well so he _slips._   In avoiding falling backwards he face plants into Archie.

 

“Gah!”  Archie cringes as their foreheads collide and his nose is slammed against Maxie's bony cheek.  He barely manages to catch the other man before he ends up sprawled onto the floor.  “You alright?” he asks as he scoops Maxie onto his lap.

 

Maxie makes a pretty undignified yelp as he slips. Dammit can't he hold onto any scrap of dignity?!  He huffs and sulks as he ends up in Archie's lap.  He rubs at his cheekbone easing the pain.  He will probably get another bruise.  Everything is sore though so not like it can get much worse.  He sinks into Archie's body a moment, both enjoying being cradled there but also trying to disappear like embarrassed with himself. “I'm fine!” He grumbles, suddenly making a struggle to get up.  He only has the strength to flop to the floor.

 

“Fuck!” He growls and gets to his hands and knees, looking away from the other man. He pauses to catch his breath, body shaking.  He is hiding frustrated tears stinging the corners of his eyes.

 

Great.  Archie stays where he is, knowing Maxie will just resist more and end up actually hurting himself.  After a moment, he says, “Alright, you're the boss.  Tell me what you want me to do.”  Gotta give him some control back. He had no control for three weeks, and for the likes of a control freak like Maxie that had to be torture in its own right.

 

Maxie breathes for another minute, shuddering back actually crying.  He flops to sitting cross legged, his back still facing his rival.  Better he face those wounds then his look of wounded _pride_.  The bath mat is soft and fuzzy against his butt.  He wipes at his face, fixes his hair, takes a deep breath and is quiet again.  Hearing those words from Archie help a lot. 

 

“Help me into the tub, please,” he says simply, not being demanding but also not sweet or anything.

 

Archie stands and then crouches by him, moving slowly.  He helps him to his feet and supports his small body.  The waterproof bandages are still neatly over the scratches on his back, so Archie isn’t too worried about them getting wet so long as they don’t get pulled off or broken.  Archie is glad they’re covered so he doesn’t have to see them again for now.  It’s almost as if Maxie simply hurt himself climbing mountains or training dangerous fire pokemon.  His body normally has a smattering of burn scars as it is.

 

He gets him into the tub without further adieu.  The water is on the hotter side of warm, like a compromise Archie made for him so he could get a hot shower without Archie dying.  Maxie does like it set to ‘Lava’ as he puts it.  He sits him onto the plastic chair, which is also nice and warm thanks to being under the water for a few minutes.

 

“You look like a disgruntled king of the shower,” he teases as he grabs the soap.

 

With Archie's careful help Maxie is able to get into the shower without any more accidents.  Maxie thinks optimistically (or perhaps stubbornly) how he'll be strong enough to stand up and balance on his own within another day or two.   _It hasn't even been 12 hours since you were rescued, be easy on yourself.  You went three weeks being beat up, starved and sleeping on the floor…_

 

He shudders and tries to focus on the present.  He spaced out after Archie spoke to him, but he seems to have caught it even with the delayed response. “Tch, got that right.” He tries straightening up his back, which makes a sad cracking sound, and he goes back to slouching. He watches Archie, wondering if he means to physically wash him too.  He sighs enjoying the hot water at least.  It's heavenly.  He finds and picks up the shampoo...his beloved hair will need three rinses in this state.

 

Fuck it, Archie deserves to pet Maxie all over.  And Maxie doesn’t seem to mind when he pours some of the body wash onto his own hand, so he continues and starts running his hands all over his shoulders to his chest and stomach.  Gods Maxie is so skinny and bony, but his skin is still soft and he’s so warm and solid, it’s very satisfying.  “That alright?” he rumbles.  He takes his time, being very thorough to wash every inch of the abused man’s skin.

 

Maxie was just starting to get shampoo into his hair when Archie goes at him with the soap.  It's both soothing and overwhelming.  Considering his undignified frustration a minute ago this is a nice respite, taking Archie's help as pampering and not helpless pandering. He makes a happy grunt of approval when Archie asks if he is ok. “Ye-Yes.” He confirms.  He thinks how he had fantasized about Archie petting him in a hot shower while he was on that cold floor, shoulder and hip numb...  “I missed hot showers,” Maxie mumbles, melting into the chair.

 

Archie moves to his arms, lifting each one with almost reverent care.   _I missed you,_ is in his head, but he keeps it to himself.  He's so glad this is really happening right now, having him back and safe and able to soothe him and take care of him.  He knows it's selfish, but he's glad he found him and not those creepy admins of his.  They'd enjoy helping him, sure, but he suspects they care more about his position than him as a person.  And who else but Archie knows the man best?

 

Maxie smirks softly and helps Archie, moving his hands or legs to allow him better access.  He's glad Archie isn't teasing him for his frustrated outburst a moment ago.  Not that he wouldn't just tease back, but...he could do with a little bit of pampering right now.  He and Archie have been friends long enough to see each other at their absolute worst, after all.

 

Maxie leans forward to get his hair rinsed in the stream of water.  He moans happily. “Would you believe me if I said I daydreamed about getting to wash my hair?” He says, voice coming through the dripping water.

 

“Not surprised in the slightest,” Archie easily responds with a deadpan tone.  He finishes with his torso and climbs out of the tub so he can climb back in in front of the chair.  He kneels before his liege and gets to work washing the entire length of those lithe legs.  He's in the way of Maxie rinsing his hair again after the next wash, but Archie figures he can wait a minute.

 

Such pampering, Maxie thinks. He hesitates then puts a hand out to pet Archie’s hair. He is in a perfect spot kneeled in front of him.  He uses a free hand to pet back his soapy hair. If he wasn’t so sore and exhausted and emotionally delicate, he would be having _other_ thoughts.  But no, he can’t deal with that right now, and thankfully Archie seems to be respecting that, especially as he still has shorts on. Maxie just hums contentedly with a tired but pleased expression.

 

Archie respectfully doesn't stare at Maxie's crotch even though it's right in front of him.  He sighs as he finishes washing his foot.  Even his feet have bruises.  He then stands so he can grab the shower wand and use it to better rinse Maxie off, careful not to get him in the face.  He runs his fingers back through the soapy hair to rinse it out all the way, using the wand to make the job quicker, then puts the wand back up.  He hands Maxie the soap so he can do the parts he missed while he himself relocates behind him again.  He starts on another shampoo, giving Maxie a nice scalp massage.

 

Maxie is quickly turning into a sleepy pile of content red head under all this, and now even head massaging?? He loses all energy as Archie pampers him.  He softly moans, trailing off to fall asleep in the middle of rinsing.  

 

It takes Archie a moment to realize Maxie is comatose.  He chuckles sadly and takes down the shower wand to rinse him off properly.  He runs his fingers through Maxie's hair and decides it's clean enough.  After a thorough once-over he turns the water off.  “Alright, sweetheart, let’s get you dried off.”  He grabs a clean towel and gets Maxie out of the shower without much difficulty, gently waking him just enough to get him to stand at least a little bit while he rubs him down with the soft towel.

 

“Don’t you sweetheart me…” Maxie mumbles not really awake as he is stood up (he ends up leaned into Archie mostly.) After he is all dry he crumples into Archie's arms. He will be defensive later about all this, but for now he is just fully vulnerable to his rival. “Hggnnn,” He seems quite happy to finally be clean and warm.  Maybe this will make the ordeal seem further away...

 

Archie laughs out loud at that.  Tired or drunk Maxie is always hilarious.  He doesn't poke a retort back at him, though, getting him back in bed quickly is more important.

 

He picks him up when he's done, and flops him down gently back at the bed, wanting to be silly but also not wanting to hurt him, and gets to work putting some clean clothes on him.  Underwear and a tee should suffice.

 

Maxie wakes up a little when he is flopped down.  He moves lazily as Archie slips the clean clothes on him that he put aside earlier. He is hungry but will probably end up sleeping until the planned dinner. He bonelessly leans into Archie’s chest once more, face a picture of conflicted contentment.   _Thank you_ , he thinks. _I don’t know how I will ever repay you for this..._

 

Dammit, he hates being at the mercy of others, especially Archie, he wants to show him he….he….

 

Maxie has no energy to fume so he just whimpers and fizzles out, soon asleep again in Archie’s arms.

 

Archie tucks Maxie into bed and gives his nice clean head a kiss.  He's so cute and peaceful.  Archie changes into clean clothes himself and then heads out to get cooking.

 

Meanwhile out in the Aqua base common area…

 

Magma admin Courtney is disguised as an Aqua grunt. Her tracker she planted on Archie’s boat said they went out far into the outer islands.  She wants to see if they discovered anything on Maxie’s whereabouts.  Leader Maxie, she thinks sadly, hoping he is still alive. The base has been so quiet without him, and she can’t stand Tabitha walking around like he owns the place anymore.  They better find Maxie soon or she’ll go crazy.

 

“I'm so glad Archie’s so excited!  And now he's gonna cook for everyone, awww yeah!”

 

“Poor Maxie, though.  Did you see how thin he looked?  I mean, way thinner than usual.”

 

“I'm sure Archie’ll get him fattened up in no time.”

 

Is the sort of chatter going on amongst the grunts.

 

Courtney can’t believe her luck.  Is it true, did they find him?!  She keeps her cool thanks to her many years of training as an operative. Poor Leader Maxie...starved?  Maybe worse?  She has to find him.  She knows that rough around the edges pirate won’t _hurt_ him (much as it pains her yes, she knows about their ‘relationship’.  Maxie is far too good for him though…) but she would feel a lot better if he was back safe at the Magma base.  

 

“Where was the boss keeping him again?” Courtney brings up casually, blending in well.

 

“Pfft, where else?”  One of the grunts rolls their eyes.  “We’ll have to make sure Arch gets him to a proper hospital like the doc said, though.  Should be fine until tomorrow, though, since he mostly needs good ol’ rest.  And Archie does have a comfy bed, man.”

 

“We’re back from the store!” announces some grunts coming in, laden with grocery bags. A bunch of other grunts, including the ones with Courtney, get up and join them to help out and generally be excited.  Archie can be seen running to join them from the corridor with the warp pad.

 

“Excellent timing!  He’s getting some sleep, and I’m sure he’ll be ready to come down and get some food once it’s ready.  Let’s get this meat cookin’!”  He seems subdued and tired, but trying to keep his outward appearance energetic as usual for the sakes of everyone around him.  He does that, hides away his own weaknesses for the sake of others.

 

These aqua doofs are so easy.  Courtney joins in with the others until she can safely break away unnoticed. She sneaks down the empty hallways (since everyone is out helping with the dinner) and right to Archie’s room.  Of course she knows where it is.  She hops on the last warp pad needed to get there, and carefully rounds the corner of Archie’s office into his bedroom.  A familiar shock of red hair is unmistakable from the figure fast asleep in the bed.

 

She gasps quietly to herself, then comes closer on little cat feet.  Oh no, poor Leader Maxie….she thinks, kneeling next to the bed to inspect him.  He looks so thin.  Least it seems the Aqua leader tended to him well. It’s not right for The Great Maxie to be in such an undignified state.

 

She lets him sleep, but sits there silently watching him for a few minutes.  Not like she can get him out of here in this state anyway. She’ll need to come back with reinforcements.  She also thinks in the silence about what she’ll do to the people who did this.  Oh she can think of _plenty_ of things….

 

Archie gets to work cooking, oblivious to there being a creeper in his bedroom.  He focuses on making the meat perfect while grunts help with sides and getting the outside area set up.

 

Fang raises her head and blinks at the familiar red human.  She yawns, figuring there’s no danger, and puts her head back down.  This poor little pup does need lots of guarding, yep.

 

Courtney is smart enough not to hang around Archie’s room too long.  She eyes Archie’s Mightyena when she stirs, but yea, that dog pokemon is way too chill.   _Yes that’s right you stay right there if you know what is good for you,_ she thinks.   _Just sleep and keep Maxie warm._

 

She gets bold enough to give Leader Maxie’s hair a quick pet.  Maxie stirs slightly but not enough to wake up.  “Archie…?” he mumbles, giving a little smile and repositioning on his pillow.

 

Courtney rolls her eyes and groans.  Yea, she’s not jealous.   _Totally_ not.  Archie did just save him, of course he's grateful.  It’s to be expected.

 

She sighs and digs out a little remote spy camera, and sets it up on Archie’s bookshelf in an inconspicuous spot. Least now she can keep an eye on him.  She then makes her stealthy exit.   And heads back for Magma base to relay the news and make plans.  For _now_ , Maxie will remain at Aqua.  

 

…

 


	2. Chapter 2

A couple hours later, Archie reappears in his quarters. He walks quietly to the bedroom and gently wakes Maxie up by patting his shoulder. “‘Hoy, guess what time it is~”

Maxie was fast asleep. He stirs with a jolt when Archie rouses him. He feels all clammy like he was sweating in his sleep. He blinks and looks around. His eyes finally fall on Archie. He swallows, his throat uncomfortably dry, and rubs at his head. He now feels that clammy-ness for himself and grimaces, smoothing his hair out of his face. Well, least his hair is clean, even if it is a mess. He looks like he is trying to hide how distressed he looked just a moment ago.

When Maxie seems more coherent, Archie helpfully sits him up and puts a water bottle into his hands, mindful that he badly needs to hydrate. He doesn’t comment on Maxie’s state of waking up, just smiles at him with an excited sparkle in his eyes. “I’ve got the celebratory feast ready for ya. Lots of juicy meat, just how you like it.” He winks, but at the same time can’t help but gently stroke Maxie’s back with his large hand. The waiting dinner is mostly fish actually, but fish is still sorta meat in his book.

Not like Archie isn’t used to seeing Maxie disheveled like this when he just wakes up, it’s kinda a normal occurrence even when he isn’t in such a physical and emotional state.

Maxie takes a minute to register the water in his hands. He looks disoriented. When he does notice, he opens it and downs half the bottle. He re-caps it, watching Archie enthusiastically talk about dinner. He did all that for you...you said you wanted something with meat in it.  It does sound good.

Maxie seems to clam up though. “It sounds great, thank you," he mumbles, sighing with a smile to show his appreciation. It falls again though. “I don’t know if I want to face everyone like this. Obviously your grunts will dislike and heckle me even on a good day.” He looks to Archie to see what he thinks. “And look at me now, what does this say of the great team Magma…”

 

Archie listens, seeming to sober up and take him seriously. “Maxie, this isn't about all that. No one here _hates_ you, and they understand this isn't the time for heckling. Promise, you'll have your space to enjoy the feast, yeah?” He leans in to nuzzle his head against the other’s, an old cute gesture he used to make even before they were dating. He doesn't mention how Magma wasn't all that truly great to begin with (okay yeah it is pretty impressive but still stupid). “Now come on, I've got a beach umbrella with your name on it.”

 

Maxie isn’t some insecure teenager, he doesn’t much care WHAT Archie’s ruffians think of him, but in this state he is easy pickings so of course he wants to avoid a bad situation if he can help it. But, seems Archie can keep things at bay with his influence. Sigh, he feels so pathetic.  But Archie is being so... _nice_ to him. They’ve been nothing but catty for a year now so this is such a sudden change. Guess it took a near death experience for them to realize how much they both cared, even with how much they disagree.

 

Maxie nuzzles back, knowing the gesture well. “Tch, a whole beach umbrella, now I can’t say no," he snarks. His stomach growls loudly reminding them both how hungry he is. “Alright, let’s go.” He is sure to put on shorts, as he wishes he had something nicer to wear then just a T-shirt. He feels so under dressed.

 

Maxie grumbles the whole way and insists on walking by himself. With support from Fang and Archie on his other side just in case, he makes it there on his own two feet.

 

Archie helps him as unobtrusively as he can, terrified at the prospect of Maxie hurting himself, but knowing how Maxie would rage at him if he tried carrying him the whole way.

 

The grunts are already milling about and socializing with paper plates of food, mostly the perfectly grilled fish Archie labored over. Many give Maxie an awkward smile and wave, and a much more authentic smile and clap on the back to Archie when they arrive. There are mismatched lawn chairs and a couple tables, as well as a tarp under where the food is. The area is like a flat beach, only somewhat connected to the water and mostly surrounded by cave walls with an open top to let in the sunlight.

 Maxie feels a fish in a fishbowl. A sad, skinny little fish missing his glasses and sharing that fishbowl with a shark. Maxie gives nod of acknowledgement to the softly blurry random grunts, as if saying ‘Yes, don't forget who I am. This current state means nothing. I'm still the Magma team leader.’ 

Shelly puts down her plate and wanders over to the two leaders. “I kept them all from eating everything best I could,” she says with amusement to Archie, though glancing at Maxie to get a look at their rescue. “So, when’re we planning on telling his teammates that we rescued him?” she asks, giving Archie a look.

 

“Ah, heh, well…” Archie rubs the back of his neck awkwardly. “I mean, I guess it’s up to Maxie…”

 

“And we promised the doctor that we would take him to a hospital as soon as possible.”

 

“Hey, rest and food are-”

 

“Come on, Archie, I know you’re excited, but be serious.”

 Maxie hangs close to his rival, both for physical support and to make sure no grunts forget he is here because Archie wants him here. He huffs, disliking this whole display. 

Maxie smirks and straightens up as much as he can when they talk of his team members. He looks like he’s really exerting himself though. “We should soon, I can't even imagine the state of things back home at Mt. Chimney.” He worries about his base, and is about to comment about the whole Hospital thing being a practical necessity, but then catches wind of the smell of the food and feels his body lurch. His knees buckle and he catches himself against Archie's strong body. He gets himself back to standing, flustering like hoping no one saw that.  With how he looks though it seems like he really should be sitting down. “So, where's this amazing cooking I was promised?” He quips like making a challenge.

 

Archie bodily leads him to a chair and plunks him down. “Right right, it's gettin’ dark and we gotta feed this one and get’im to bed. We can do the hospital in the morning then deal with his team after,” Archie grumbles, hoping to end the conversation with Shelly. Aqua grunts snigger amusedly to themselves at this whole display but don't say anything outright where Archie or Maxie could hear.

 Maxie makes a face as he is grasped by the shoulders and plunked into a chair. Ug how humiliating. “I’m right here you know.” Maxie grumbles as Archie and Shelly talk about him over his head. If he wasn't completely out of it and physically unable to fight back he sure as hell would have protested such a thing more.

Shelly leaves it at that, but it's clear on her face that this isn't over. She takes a seat at the next table to theirs and goes back to sipping her wine.

Archie puts together a plate of fish, potatoes, and grilled veggies and also grabs him a ginger ale from the cooler. He places the dinner before Maxie, looking excited and hopeful to see his response to his cooking.

Maxie does his best to compose himself as Archie is away gathering food for him. He rubs at the sore spots on his wrists where he was bound for so long, looking distantly at the scabbing over broken skin and bruising. You went through a lot, it’s perfectly natural to be out of it, he rationally tells himself. He still can't fight the feeling of showing weakness as a sign that _they_ 'won' or are stronger than he is.

He shudders and gets a sudden chill, despite it being pretty warm out. His throat feels tight as he zones out. Thankfully Archie appears and distracts him with the most amazing smelling food. He looks pale from his mini panic attack, but back to the present. He looks at Archie then to his plate.

He picks up his utensils and gives Archie a look of ' _please stop staring at me and sit down'_. Even so he doesn't really wait for him to do it because he starts right away after the initial pause. It's good, it's really fucking good. He can't stop a sigh and moan of delight. Archie was smart and didn't pile his plate with too much food, Maxie can't gorge himself or he'll get sick.

Archie is very pleased by the reaction. He beams and finally goes to get his own plate. His grunts congratulate him on the awesome food, but don't bring up Maxie. He just smiles and thanks them, but is distracted enough by having Maxie around that he doesn't seem to care about them not mentioning him funnily enough. He piles up a nice big plate for himself.

Shelly keeps a subtle eye on Maxie. He looks terrible, even after a shower and a nap. She wonders if she should _insist_ on Maxie going to the hospital tonight, but knows it would cause more trouble than it would be worth. She'll make sure they get there nice and early she supposes.

Maxie eats everything, pacing himself well. He surely is making some pleased soft moans about it. Archie obviously worked really hard. He finishes off the ginger ale with a satisfied breath. In the meantime, he takes no notice of Shelly eyeing him.

Maxie wavers with a wash of sleepiness after such an intake of protein. His body is waking up from near hibernation and needs to remember processing such things. “Haven’t lost your touch I see,” Maxie gives a teasing half compliment to Archie sitting there next to him. He taps his hand to his plate like emphasizing how great it was. To be honest, he just wants to lay his head down on the table on his arms and pass out, but of course that would be inappropriate. He has to keep a strong front out here in public...so he does the next best thing, leaning softly into Archie’s shoulder.

 

Archie keeps pace with Maxie so he finishes not long after he does. He was pretty hungry himself, so wolfing down his larger amount of food was no trouble. He looks concerned when Maxie flops against him, but relaxes a bit when he realizes he’s just being really tired.

 

“Alright sweetheart, bedtime.” He shifts to support Maxie as he stands to scoop him up into his arms.

 

“Pffft, sweetheart,” mutters a grunt. More sniggers go around.

 

“Hey!” Maxie protests at being called ’sweetheart’ in front of all Archie’s grunts like that, especially as it gets them sniggering. As if this wasn’t humiliating enough to him and his team. He pushes at Archie like saying ‘don’t you dare pick me up.’ “I walked here I can walk back,” He says. Fuck he isn’t sure he can back up such claims but, dammit he will try.

 

He moves to get up, legs weak but he can balance fine enough. He suddenly gets very light headed. His blood had all moved to work on digestion and his heart is weak and can’t keep up with both, so his vision blurs and he stumbles.

 

Archie thankfully sees this, and scoops him up. He isn’t surprised this happened. He sighs and presses his forehead against Maxie’s head.

 

Shelly quickly gets to her feet at the sight of Maxie toppling. “Geezus, Archie, did he just pass the hell out?!”

 

“His body’s very weak is all. I told you, he needs food and rest before-”

 

“How about you call the hospital and see what they say?” she snaps, getting frustrated at Archie’s not seeming to take this seriously.

 

Archie nods, finding this reasonable and a good idea. “I will, promise.”

 

Shelly nods and sits back down, taking a long swig of wine. These men will be the death of her.

 

After tucking him safely back into bed with Fang and Crobat, Archie does as Shelly said and calls the hospital. Twenty minutes of arguing later, one of the resident doctors agrees to make a housecall.

The doctor shows up some time later, polite but grumpy, and gives Maxie a once-over before hooking him up to an IV and scheduling an x-ray for the following morning.

Maxie is out cold when the doctor comes. The normally enthusiastic and proud Maximilian, he looks so small and vulnerable. It’s no wonder Archie wants to coddle him, much as it's misguided to not want to put him in the hospital.

Maxie stirs vaguely as the doctor is prodding over him. He makes a sound as the iv is placed in his hand vein. He isn't fully aware until the doctor leaves though. Probably for the best, Maxie hates being prodded at.

“Hgnnn,” Maxie blinks. Bed, he’s in a bed, it smells like Archie. He at least isn't disoriented about where he is for too long. No way he could mistake this for _that_ place. His hand is sore. He brings it closer to look at. IV? He looks up to see a blurry IV stand. Soon as he knows he is safe he passes out again, not to wake until the next day.

When the doctor finally leaves, Archie puts down the packet of papers with information on what to do and starts getting ready for bed. He brushes his teeth and dresses down to just underwear. Then he carefully moves Crobat so he can curl himself around Maxie with a deep satisfied sigh. He nuzzles him and enjoys the warmth and closeness for a few minutes before going to sleep, tired after a big day and knowing there's still much to do in the morning.

 Meanwhile, Archie's men will find a mysterious box at the Aqua base's entry desk marked “Archie”. Inside is a pair of rectangular style, deep red wire rimmed glasses, and a note written in purple ink, “He’ll be wanting these. -C ”

 

Matt returns not long after the two leaders have fallen asleep. He grabs a shower and some leftovers. Man dealing with those fanatics was tough, but they finally dropped them off at a police station with a note.

He finds Shelly waiting for him in the kitchen. “How'd it go with the…?” she asks.

“Fine, I guess. They're nuts, but not really our problem anymore.” He tells her about their finding enough evidence of criminal activity in the base to let the police deal with them without having to question Maxie or Archie. “How're things here?”

Shelly sighs and sips more wine, clearly a bit drunk by now but not enough to be worrisome. “Well he finally got some more proper medical attention and an IV going, but of course they had a doctor come here instead of taking him to a hospital like he should've in the beginning. And Courtney has already snuck in to check on things, though we didn't know until she left us a pair of Maxie's glasses. At least things are still quiet on their front, so I guess they're just waiting for Maxie to get better before ‘rescuing’ him.”

 

Matt sighs and nods. “I guess that's all good news. We should get some sleep. Arceus knows what we'll have to deal with tomorrow.”

 

Maxie is out cold getting some much needed rest until early afternoon the next day. “Nnnnggg,” He finally stirs. He feels at his hand because it itches. Tape? Ahh right, an IV. He remembers that. He makes note of a large, warm weight behind him. Based on the breathing alone he could tell who it is, but that hand around him is a good indicator. He must have fallen asleep with him. Maxie pets over his fingers thinking it’s been a long time since they shared a bed. Archie must be enjoying this, he thinks. Not like Maxie isn’t, he just wishes the circumstances were different...

 

He wriggles and tries to escape his grasp. He’d like to get to the bathroom if he could. “Archie,” He speaks up. Ugg his head is sore. But overall he feels an improvement from yesterday. He at least assumes it has been one night. He hopes he wasn’t out more than a day.

 

Archie's reaction of course is to snuggle him more, but he wakes up with a snort and blinks blearily. He's not used to sleeping this late, and did wake up a bit earlier just to doze off again. He realizes Maxie is trying to escape and lets him go, just to sit up and hop out of bed to go around and help him. “Listen, the doc said you really need to be more careful about movin’ around.” He's not too forceful with his helping, but is firm. “I know yer a strong independent nerdlord who don't need no man, but pleeeeease.”

 

Hggnnn he’s so warm. But Maxie gets himself up to sitting on the side of the bed, much as snuggling sounds nice, he needs to pee. He yawns while listening to Archie, sleepy eyed. Soon as he hears that last part his eyes snap open and he gives Archie a wonderfully sarcastic face. After a dramatic pause for emphasis, he sighs and says, “Fine, I’ll be more careful. I don't need a doctor to tell me I lost some muscle mass, and have messed up joints from being beat up and sleeping on a floor.” He swallows and grips his hand into the mattress like holding back anger. He then gets up, holding an arm out asking for support help.

 

Archie pulls him in for a hug. “Yer still the strongest person I know,” he mutters into his hair. He's filled with love and sorrow. How could something so horrible happen? Even with their rivalry at its worst, he never wanted anything like this. He holds him closer, being gentle but more tender than anything.

 

Archie’s sudden emotional state takes Maxie off guard. He knows the rough old pirate can be sweet and kind, just more often than not in recent years they’ve been quick tempered and bull-headed. Maxie doesn’t want Archie to think he is all in distress...though of course Maxie is not admitting to himself he is as disturbed from his experience as he really is.

 

Archie’s words make Maxie choke up, but he holds it together. It’s not like Maxie to cry even when frustrated. That is what made his outburst the other day in the bathroom so unusual. “Archie…” He sighs, lowering his eyes to the floor and bringing his arms up after a long pause. He loosely hugs around him, nuzzling his head into his shoulder.

 

“I appreciate your words of confidence...but please let go and let me get to your bathroom.” He says deadpan serious.

 

Archie chuckles and finally lets go so he can help him into the other room, carefully pulling the IV stand along with them. He leaves him alone so he can have some privacy while he grabs himself a snack from the minifridge. “You’ve got a doctor appointment in two days. In the meantime, lots of rest and fluids and very light healthy meals. No getting up if you can help it,” he adds more sternly. “Also Courtney dropped off a pair of your glasses,” he adds grumbly, but seems to have accepted that he just can’t pull the wool over that weirdo’s eyes. He wonders if he should check his room for cameras, but gets distracted by his stomach growling so he goes back to eating an applesauce out of the container with his tongue.

 

Maxie listens from the ajar door as he does his business. He groans to himself about the doctor’s appointment. He was never a fan of going to the doctor. He knows he has to though. His body tenses as he hears about Courtney. Ahh she is a clever one, that’s why he keeps her on board. Also quite passionate about his plans. “Hehheh, can’t hide anything from her.” Maxie gloats a little about the intelligence of his admin.

 

He comes out to lean in the bathroom doorway, iv stand in hand. He stares a moment blinking at Archie there eating the applesauce out of the cup like a caveman. Then he takes a breath and continues, “Do you have the glasses? My vision isn’t the worst but I am a sick of everything far away being blurry.” He thinks how those assholes broke his mega glasses he was wearing. He makes his way back to the bed as he continues,“Even though they were broken, did you find my glasses at the hideout? I’d love my keystone back,” he says with a sigh.

 

“Yeah Matt says he found them. I'll grab it for you later; it's just in the safe right now.” He licks the applesauce from his lips and heads over to help Maxie back to bed. He gets the glasses from his desk and hands them to him. “D’you want anything else?” he asks, ever the helpful puppy. He's wearing casual clothes again, clearly having no plans for the day.

 

Maxie flops his butt down on the bedside with a sigh. The iv does seem to be helping, he is feeling a little more spry. He accepts the new glasses with a gracious ‘thank you’ and puts them on. Courtney already knows he is here, heh. He usually doesn’t know to be impressed or scared by that girl. He wonders if she has told Tabitha yet. “I...umm...breakfast, I suppose. I think I’ll just feel hungry all the time for weeks.” He puts his arms around himself. “At the same time I just want to sleep more. I might die of boredom before anything else.”

 

He blinks staring at Archie’s puppy dog look, now fully in focus of course. “Are you sure your team is alright with...me tying up all your time?” Maxie asks, all slumped and hair askew.

 

He picks up a throw blanket (with a spheal design) and wraps it around the small man.  He smooths the cloth over his shoulders a bit, wanting to touch him more but pretending it is to make sure the blanket is on him nicely.

 

“Heh, my team is capable and any plans we may or may not have are going just fine.” He winks.

 

Maxie doesn't refuse the blanket. Mmmm that does feel nice. He never wants to be that cold and on a hard floor again. He shudders and leans into Archie, even as he is all haughty confident about his team. “Tch, of course,” he mutters sarcastically He sighs settling in against his rival.

 

Everything is so jumbled now. His careful plans, his research, his dreams to resurrect and control Groudon to expand the landmass around Hoenn. He had forgotten how much he missed Archie, even though he's so infuriating.

 

Maxie gets back to playing with the tape on his IV as displacement activity. The great Maxie, reduced to this. ‘ _You’re the strongest person I know_ ’ echos in his mind, from what Archie said earlier. No, not weak. You cannot have calculated something like this happening.

 

Archie is surprised as Maxie leans forward against his stomach for a moment. He rubs at Maxie’s tense shoulders some more, feeling the sore abused tendons. He massages deeper, skilled and gentle. “Guess I’ll have Matt bring up something. He’s a great cook.” He doesn’t move from massaging Maxie yet, wanting him to feel more relaxed.

 

Maxie nods, face still in Archie's abdomen. “That sounds acceptable.” He agrees. These pirates actually are pretty good cooks.

Maxie pulls away and thinks. “Also, when you go to do that...maybe you could see about my pokemon, and bring them here? I’d like to check on them.” He knows at least much as Aqua are a bunch of disorganized hooligans, they love all pokemon.

Ah yes, Archie was waiting for him to ask that sometime. He smiles apologetically. “We don't have them, your team does.” He'd love to raid Magma’s base, but that would involve retaliation and would get messy.

 

Maxie tilts his head at them, “How did they…? Then they must know I'm here?” He rubs at his gaunt face. He still has tired eyes even though he's more rested.

 

“They found them at the scene of the crime, so unless Courtney told them, no.” He goes back to massaging his shoulders and neck. “I'm sure she'll bring your Pokémon next time she stops by to spy on us. No need to worry, love,” he says casually as he can. He knows Maxie needs to be resting and relaxed in order to heal best.

 

If Archie told him that earlier he missed it, he must have been too out of it. Maxie relaxes and sighs. “That's a relief. And heh Courtney, she's tenacious. But she also has probably been fattening up my Camerupt in my absence.”

 

Archie affectionately but casually calling him ‘love’....he doesn't say anything about it but just continues enjoying the neck rub. He hasn't had pampering in a while.

 

“She can get bigger?” Archie raises his eyebrows at the thought of Camilla getting fattened.

 

Maxie gives Archie a look. “Camilla is a perfectly _normal_ weight Camerupt!” He tries to save face. Okay he does feed her a lot of poke puffs…but they ARE big pokemon.

 

Archie snorts but doesn't push it. “Alright, I'll go see about breakfast. Don't get into too much trouble in the next five minutes,” he teases, knowing Maxie is capable of getting into tons of trouble in far less than five minutes. He just hopes his base will be in one piece by the time Maxie has finished recovering.

 

Maxie is surprised he gives up that easily but he supposes Archie's being easy on him because of his current state. He smirks softly knowing it is indeed possible for him to get into trouble within seconds much less minutes ( not like Archie is any better).

 

As soon as Archie is gone Maxie considers his options as he sits there on the side of the bed watching his half empty IV drip away. He really ought to go back to his own base, how shameful is it to be here being coddled by your rival who rescued you too?! But that is what Maxie might have thought a month ago…

 

He isn't quite sure he wants to deal with Tabitha’s bravado right now, and Courtney would try to coddle him even worse. He narrows his eyes in thought, then carefully makes his way over to Archie's office down the hall. He flops down in his big, blue chair and picks up the telephone.

 

It's Courtney who picks up the phone. She's probably been waiting for this call. It sounds like she's nearly ready to cry, happy to hear his voice. Maxie isn't sure what's more creepy, her about to cry or if she's just been sitting by the phone this whole time. He explains that he'll be staying at the aqua base for at least a few more days, and thanks her for the glasses. He informs Courtney that he can tell the others he's been found and is okay and is just still recovering at the hospital to be able to return to his leadership duties. He knows the rest of the team would probably flip hearing he is at Aqua base. Maxie has yet to appreciate that his team basically knows about him and Archie’s relationship just as much as Aqua does.

 Maxie sweats thinking he might not make it back to bedroom before Archie does, but luck seems to be on his side as he makes it back to innocently sitting on the bed right when Archie comes in.

Around when Maxie returns to the bed, Archie appears with a nice breakfast of toast, fried eggs, bacon, and orange juice. He even tried to arrange the things on the tray so they’re neat and pretty, folded the napkin and so forth. “Breakfast is served, my liege,” he says in a dramatic voice. “You better not be touching that IV,” he adds suspiciously in a normal voice. “Because if you are, I get to tie you up~” he says with a grin, “Doctor’s orders.”

Maxie can't help but loosen up and stare at the wonderful breakfast he is getting served in bed. Geeze Archie, cute cheesiness and all. He then smirks at this, expression like ‘yes this is a proper way for me to be addressed’.

He frowns immediately upon the threat to be tied up, “The doctor did not tell you that!” He says with way too much practicality. He rubs his wrists and thinks how in the past such a threat would be more flirty and arousing but after his ordeal he's sure he doesn't want to be tied up again for a long while, even in good fun.

 

Archie goes a bit pale at the sight of him rubbing his wrists, remembering how Maxie was tied up just yesterday. Well shit, great job Archie. He jostles the tray slightly when he puts it down, but luckily doesn't spill anything. It's the nice type that has legs so Maxie doesn't have to worry about anything spilling if he moves around a bit. He clears his throat and decides he should go straighten up his bedside table and not look Maxie in the eye.

Maxie sits up against the headboard more as Archie lays down the tray. Ahh it seems he caught his dislike when mentioning ‘tying up’.

“Archie....” He says in a careful tone. He pauses unsure how to say it's ok, that he knows he didn't mean it like that. “Heh, you know, you're really going to spoil me," he points at the amazing smelling and looking breakfast, trying to change the subject.

“As if being spoiled isn't your natural state,” Archie says, grinning sideways at him and welcoming the subject change. “So if I start calling you Princess…” He turns to smirk right at him. Yes he feels horrible about the kidnapping like it is somehow his fault, but he needs to keep Maxie happy any way he can.

“You better not!” Maxie growls, but to Archie his huffy face is probably just hilarious and adorable. He takes an indignant bite, mumbling inaudibly to himself. Fuck it is so tasty! He loves protein rich breakfast type food anytime, heck even as dinner...He groans happily, then tries to go back to looking grumpy at Archie about his statement.

 

“I'll find yeh a pretty tiara to wear and everything.” He does a dramatic bow, arm swept out. “Is there anything else my lovely princess doth desire? More juice perhaps? Shall I fetch a bejeweled goblet?” His shit-eating grin is big and full of humor.

“If my lap wasn't covered in delicious breakfast keeping me put, you would be dead right now!” He grumbles and keeps eating. “Though, not that I will turn down the great Aqua leader waiting on me hand and foot.” He smirks after swallowing. “Hummmm….”

“Ain't I already doing that?” He motions to the tray of rapidly-disappearing breakfast. “Hmmm that does mean I can brush your hair, though.” He bounds into the bathroom to dig around for a hairbrush.

 Oh, brush his hair? Maxie glances up to see Archie bounding into the bathroom.  He thinks, memories being dragged up. He did love it when Archie would brush his hair. He remembers a time especially after a beach trip many years ago. His hair got all tangled from being tossed in a wave, plus all that salt. Archie washed it nicely in the shower for him then brushed it out.

 

Maxie takes more bites and then puts the tray aside on a bedside table. He doesn’t want to make himself sick. He’s gradually able to eat more each time. He sits awaiting Archie to come back out. “You can brush my hair if you call me ‘your liege’ again,” He calls to the open bathroom doorway.

 

“Yes my princess liege.” Heh, loophole. He finally finds a brush and returns after a minute. He smirks with amusement at his own cleverness as he runs his fingers over the bristles.

 

Maxie groans and crosses his arms. “Tch, fine. But only because you are so good at brushing hair.” He shifts to sit in the middle of the bed so Archie can access his hair. It looks in need of a trim, being he was captured for 3 weeks and was probably due for a haircut at the time anyway.

 

Internally Maxie is basically just falling in love with the doof all over again. He even wondered a few times why they had such a bad fight to not talk or interact much for over a year. Then he remembers Archie’s stupid plans to want to expand the sea and his worship of that dumb whale Kyogre and his memory is jogged.

 

Archie climbs onto the bed next to him, jostling little Maxie quite a bit with his bulk, and settles comfortably against the headboard. “Only the best for my princess.” He quickly puts brush to hair to try to keep Maxie from immediately eviscerating him.

 

Maxie growls out a nasal groan but he’s too tired to jump on him to wrestle that smirk off of his face. He settles against Archie and sighs happily when he starts brushing his fiery hair. He looks quite content as he melts into the lovely sensations. He tries not to think about how horrible and gross it was before washing, how much it annoyed him as it fell into his face and he was unable to brush it away because he was bound. He wants to forget any of it ever happened but his mind can't.

 

Archie alternates running the brush down and running his fingers through after, wanting Maxie to get two kinds of comforting, constant contact. He keeps going a few minutes after it's brushed out, then puts the brush down and starts on a nice scalp massage and scratch.

 

This close, he can smell his own soap mixed with Maxie's natural Maxie smell and it reminds him of past times the redhead had slept over and used his shower. He wishes Maxie better understood his logic about how expanding the sea would be good for all life, not just water Pokémon like people assumed. But he's tried that argument before. If only more people understood. Maybe then those fuckers would have known better than to attack Maxie.

 

Maxie is so happy and relaxed, scared at his own vulnerability, but then he suddenly trembles and tenses up when Archie teases his fingers through some of the front of his hair and around his ear in a particular way.

_“Heh nice widows peak. Trying to look younger hiding that receding hairline under that side part?” Their leader sarcastically fixed Maxie's hair behind an ear._

_“Pathetic. Magma run by such a crotchety old man. Well, sort of,” his second in command said as he nudged a boot tip into Maxie's crotch to emphasize his point._

_“Yea, our pilot Jeremy is like you, but least he wears a packer and can grow in some decent facial hair. But here you are with girly long hair and skinny upper body, why’d you even bother? Some guy you are.”_

 

Maxie runs a hand back through his hair, like gripping at it and contemplating its existence. He loves his fiery hair…loves how it frames his head like a lava flow trailing off a mountain, and that it naturally flips at the ends at this length. He tried short hair in the past but hated having to get it cut so often to maintain it because it looked ridiculous when it got to a midpoint.

 

“My hair got a little longer than usual,” He says, “I….it probably could use a trim. I don't want it to get too long and girly,” he says, still sounding distant and shaken.

 

Archie freezes when Maxie tenses up like that. “Maxie? Oi, _Maxie_.” He tilts the redhead’s face to try to get him to look at him. He watches as Maxie robotically grabs his hair and comments like that. Girly? What?  He would never talk like that. It takes him a moment to figure it out. Right, wait, fuck. Fuck fuck _FUCK_. He doesn't want to move and jostle him, but he needs Maxie to look at him so he does his best to rearrange so he can get his face into Maxie's. He takes Maxie's hand from his head and holds it. “Did they touch you?” he asks, surprised at himself for not growling and keeping his voice fairly low. Maxie hasn't mentioned anything of a sexual nature and Archie had happily gone along with it as assuming nothing like that had happened. How could he have been so stupid? Of course Maxie wouldn't speak up if they'd…

 

Maxie is moved easily and blinks looking at Archie like questioning the sudden outburst, but of course he knows why and it's just him trying to cover up how shaken he is.

 

Maxie’s face twists up in conflicted emotion. He knows what Archie means. “I...I-I’m fine!" He looks pale and stressed.  "And no, NO.  Thankfully. N-nothing like that.  You don't have to say it like I'm a child...” He hisses.  It does look like he is hiding something though.

 

He feels his throat get tight with images flashing through his mind of what _might_ have happened to him if those people had been even _more_ horrible than they already were.  And he would have been helpless to stop it...the thought of what could have been nearly as bad as it actually happening.

Archie gives his hand a firm but gentle squeeze, trying to keep him grounded. “Anything they said is fucking trash, you know that. You're way more of a man than they are. If you want to have your hair trimmed, it's up to your own preferences.” He rubs the back of his hand in little circles with his thumb. He laments not beating those fuckers to a pile of pulp, but grumpily knows that would've been a bad idea in the grand scheme of things. He did go at a punching bag in the room they've set up as a little gym in the base until his knuckles were somewhat bruised earlier, but now he can feel his muscles twitch again. “And you can tell me anything, you know that,” he adds in a lower voice.

Maxie just wants to curl up in the bed alone but he also knows if anyone can understand this it is Archie. He pauses opening and closing his mouth like trying to figure out what words he wants to say. “ _I know_. I know they are worthless imbeciles, but…” He paws at his hair again and grits his teeth. “I was so worried they - that they really _would_  do such a horrible thing, even though all they did was mock and belittle my masculinity..."

"Their admin...put his foot on my groin and I was...I was just so,” _….helpless._ He looks like he's on the verge of tears.  His voice is hoarse. “I couldn't do _anything_ …"

Archie grits his teeth, face reddening in anger. He growls at them touching Maxie like that. Prison was too nice a place to send them. He forces himself to breathe. This isn't about how he feels, he scolds himself. He gathers Maxie against his chest, cradling him lightly enough that he can easily pull away or press closer as needed. “You were being strong lad, hanging in there facing louts like that. I'm so proud of you." His voice strains a bit. "Like I said, you're way more of a man then them.  Don't you _**ever**_ let scum like that hurt your pride any."

 

Maxie trembles, so embarrassed at such an indignity but also glad he could tell someone. He does tend to bottle up a lot and he’s usually fine but…this was pretty extreme circumstances.

 

He breathes out and clings back showing his acknowledgement. It actually is pretty nice hearing such words. He knows Archie means it too. After he has calmed himself enough cuddled into his arms he pulls back and fixes his composure. “Thank you,” he sighs, “I will be ok.” He feels at his hair again. It it so soft after that good brushing. “Ummm, if you could get me a digital pad, I could just read alone for a while,” he suggests.

 

Archie smiles, relieved he seems to have really helped Maxie feel better. Best to keep him from bottling things up so he can really make himself process them. “As you wish, my liege.” He leans in to kiss him on the cheek and then goes into the other room to grab him a computer pad.

 

Maxie tries to put the bad images out of his mind. Dammit. He tries to think of more pleasant things. Mt. Chimney, his pokemon, Archie's kind and worried face…

 

He rubs at his gaunt face and wipes the dampness from his eyes.

 

When Archie returns he thanks him for the digital pad. After a pause he says in calm, haughty Maxie fashion, “Besides brushing I know you're also good at trimming hair.  Just a trim would help bring the flip back to my hair.” He winks at him. “Tomorrow I request an appointment, if you please.”

 

“As you wish.” He gives him a little bow and winks back, grinning. Then he lets out a whistle and a moment later crobat flies back in and lands back on the bed with a happy greeting trill. “Just send Flint to grab me if you need anything. I've got some things to do that I've been putting off today.” He stretches, shirt riding up to show his fuzzy navel, and slips his feet into his sandals.

 

Maxie nods and puts a hand out to pet Flint. He has a Crobat too so he knows well their temperament and soft, short purple fur. “I will do that, but I should be fine. Thank you.” He swallows thickly as he catches that shirt casually riding up. Fuck... certainly far better sexual imagery for his tired mind to have if it must have any at all.

 

Once he's alone, errr, not fully alone as Flint is there. He squirms a bit trying to stuff down the jolt of arousal. He certainly is overdue for a masturbation session…and all this physical intimacy with Archie is just reminding him of that.

 

He looks up current news and reads through the Hoenn paper. He loves the reports of the geological activity of Mt. Chimney. Everyone keeps a close eye on the active volcano. But thanks to geological efforts of relief conduits excess magma is sent harmlessly to the local seafloor, insuring nothing builds up to cause an eruption.

 

Maxie grows drowsy after an hour and falls asleep with the digital pad in his lap, slumped against the headboard (and/or Flint). His IV somehow has kept in place.

 

The crobat churrs helpfully as she dozes lightly against the warm human, keeping him soothing company.

 

Archie gets stuff done, from reading and writing up reports on the kidnappers to dealing with some smaller day-to-day chores the leader needs to keep an eye on at his base. There's a possible lead into Kyogre, but it doesn't look that hopeful. There hasn't been any word about Magma, which he's not sure he feels relieved or nervous about. Probably the latter.

 

In his sleep Maxie cuddles up onto the warm crobat. He squirms a little but otherwise seems to be sleeping soundly. His dreams thankfully don't fufill his fears from earlier.

 

Maxie gets up for the bathroom in the afternoon, and finally takes his IV out as it is just about empty, _and_ it's being itchy. Walking is easier, but he is still careful and slow and uses the cane. Seeing Archie isn't back yet he takes a snack and drink from his minifridge. He is glad to have some alone time to think...but he is surprised Archie hasn't come back to check on him, considering how (understandably) doting he's been. He idly feeds Flint some cheese cubes as he wonders.

 

Flint nibbles the cheese and then churrs to let him know she’s going to go get Archie before flying off. Fang bounds in moments later, having been roaming around the nearby halls just beyond the teleporters. She pants happily and wags her tail seeing how much better this human is already looking.

 Maxie assumes the bat pokemon is off to find her master. He picks up the digital pad again but soon his lap is filled with mightyena. “Oomph!” He nudges her off and to the side with a grumpy grimace, but then gives her head a pet. A good girl. 

Archie heads in not long after, followed by Flint who hangs by one of many bars on the ceiling installed for her. He looks tired, the shadows under his eyes not much lighter after the day or so Maxie’s been in his care. He smiles warmly, though, seeing Maxie snack on cheese. “Look’it that. You’ve been left alone for five whole hours and my bedroom isn’t even mildly on fire.” He pulls off his bandana and runs his fingers back through his messy hair, which looks like it could definitely use a wash. He eyes the IV, but at least the bag is empty so that explains why Maxie took it out. Ugh he needs to drag the redhead to the hospital tomorrow morning, great. “How’sit going?”

 

“Tch,” Maxie gives him a sarcastic grin. “I am obviously off my game.” He tilts his head, curious of how tired Archie looks. “I was just about to ask you that. You look like you just ran the length of Hoenn.”

 

Archie blinks at him, then remembers yeah he has been looking like shit the past couple weeks. He sighs and rubs at his eyes with one hand. “Well I’ve been busy.” His voice is low and rough and does things to people. “It’s only seven, though, so I’ll see what else I can get done tonight before bed. Guess I’ll go grab us some dinner first, though.” He tries to fix his hair again, getting ready to head back out.

 

Damn that voice of his, even more attractive when it is husky and tired. Maxie was too out of it when he was rescued to fully appreciate how out of it Archie himself looked. _Of course, he probably spent all that time worrying and looking for you…_

 

“Thank you,” Maxie says, unsure of what else to say. He would love some more cuddles but he is not the kind of person to ask for that kind of thing outright, especially with the awkwardness between them as rivals. He remembers a time long ago when that wasn’t so. Things were more simple then. “I’ll be here, resting like I ought to be.” He puts his hands up like ‘what else can I do’. He seems in better spirits if he can snark again. _Take it easy Archie, don’t you overexert too._

 

Archie chuckles but doesn’t comment, already half out the door. He returns soon enough carrying a tray of two plates of dinner, just some chicken and veggies and rice whipped up by whoever was making dinner at the time. He sets up the tray and grabs a chair from his office area so he can eat by the bed.

 

He drops down into the chair with a groan, seeming more tired than he let on before. He catches himself and sits up again, though. “So, nerd, you’ve got an appointment at the hospital tomorrow morning, bright and early at eight.” Well, early for Maxie, as Archie is often awake just after dawn and swimming in the crisp morning. Today being an exception, of course, as he spent a lot of last night being awake and watching over Maxie so ended up dozing off most of the morning until Maxie woke.

 

Maxie manages to behave while Archie is gone. Still nothing set on fire. It’s truly a miracle. He accepts the dinner. He is not too picky at the moment. He often forgets to eat anyway, being he works too hard or too late, then ends up eating weird things at weird times.

 

“Hnnnn,” Maxie gives a nasal groan. “I suppose if I must. I have been resting though, have I not? I even left the IV in long enough to go through a whole bag,” He points at the IV stand with insistence. “Shelly made you do it, didn’t she?” Maxie says nonchalantly as he pokes at his plate. He looks at his skinny arms beyond the sleeves of his cozy t-shirt. He attempts to calculate in his head how long it may take to rebuild his muscle mass to normal levels.

 

“Shelly, Doctor Chau, probably Courtney in her weird way, not to mention literally everyone around us who has sense.” Archie gives him a level glare as he sips some water. “So yeah, even though you’ve been a very good boy the past day you’ve been recovering, you need to go to the hospital.” The corners of his eyes crinkle in amusement. “I’ll even hold your hand the whole time, if you want,” he teases, tone too warm to make the comment snide.

 

Maxie takes a bite of dinner and groans some more. “Finee.” He resigns to his fate. He is practical enough to know it is a good idea, even if he doesn’t want to go. He chokes comically as Archie makes that last comment. “I’ll - I’ll be perfectly capable!” He blurts out, totally not pouting. Definitely not pouting.

 

Archie grins at him. “Of sitting still and behaving? Since when?” Too easy. He takes a nice bite of chicken, casually eating his dinner while also teasing Maxie.

 

Maxie growls and keeps eating. “Not like you're any better at sitting still," he strikes back. He glances away though. He didn't miss those smile crinkles. Damn Archie. “They won't need to put the IV in again, you think?” He points at the red spots on his hand where the tape had been. He then puts his fork down so he can take off his glasses and rub at his face.

 

“Can't say.” Probably, considering Maxie was starved and beaten for weeks dammit. He's not in the mood to argue that though. He occupies himself with his dinner. “I'm surprised Courtney hasn't tried to come see you while you were awake.”

 

The glasses are carefully put back on. Maxie just gives a nasal grunt in reply about the IV. He really doesn't want to look like an invalid in public. He wants to walk out to the boat and off it himself, even if it must be with a cane.

 

Tch, Courtney. “She wants to I am sure. Don't be surprised if she shows up at the hospital tomorrow.” Maxie smirks. His crafty admin, she is an expert at intelligence.

 

“I won't be.” Archie considers that Courtney might insist she take Maxie back to Magma base. Maxie would want to go, of course, and what could Archie do to stop it? He sighs internally and accepts the inevitable. At least he knows Maxie is safe and doing better the longer he rests.

 

He doesn't offer much else for conversation while he continues eating.

 

Maxie thinks how he must have so much work to do back home. He really should go back, but not until he can at least walk properly.

 

After dinner Maxie falls asleep reading again, this time on his side, digital pad slumped in front of him. It is helping distract him from feeling sorry for himself, which would just make him emotional and irrational.

 

Archie goes off to finish a couple more things before returning at around ten. He sighs and smiles, finding it so nice to return to someone else in his bed. Someone he loves. He picks up the computer pad and puts it aside before turning away to strip to his boxer-briefs. He ducks into the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face. When he returns, he climbs into bed behind Maxie, slotting himself into the small space the skinny nerd left him and spooning around him comfortably. He can't resist petting his arm, stroking gently up and down the length of it.

 

Maxie only stirs as Archie enters the bed. He whimpers softly in confusion at first, disoriented, but seeing Archie's big hand there stroking his arm he catches his bearings. He relaxes and feels his warmth behind him. He humms in approval and tries to pull him closer for more warms. Sure his pride is yelling at him but he's too sore and sleepy to care.

 

Archie snuggles close, nuzzling into Maxie's nape sleepily. He adjusts the blankets better and settles in to sleep. He’s bone tired, but also satisfied after a day of getting work done and seeing to Maxie getting his rest.

 

Maxie sighs, so _cozy_. He is mad he didn't do anything productive today, still just lots of resting...but he has to remind himself that's ok, much as it clashes with his nature.

 

They used to sleep like this all the time. Sometimes Maxie even got to be the big spoon, much as he can't envelop Archie as well as he can to him. He pets Archie's arm and thinks about how he thought of memories like this one when he was laying on that floor. Anything to forget the pain and cold. Now if only he could really forget all _those_ things.

 

He curls up in the blanket more, wriggling until he settles in to go back to sleep.

 

 

_Archie lies there before him on the freezing concrete floor, almost thin as he is and covered in bruises. Maxie can't move or speak, limbs seized up in pain and cold, moreso than they'd been in real life. Archie's eyes crack open, looking at him desperately, and he manages to wheeze out, “Maxie...help me…”_

_Their captors come in after what feels like both a long time and no time at all._

_“Pathetic,”_

_“These are really the leaders of the great Aqua and Magma?”_

_Maxie can't believe it. When did they get Archie? And if he is like this, what chance does he have? Archie is so much more physically stronger than he is…he..._

_He wants to cry out to him, but he's heavy, everything is like moving in molasses. All hope drains from him. He's going to die and so is the man he went through life’s ups and downs with...both of them, like this, it's too much to bear._

_One of them kicks Archie in the stomach, causing him to cry out in agony. He starts calling Maxie's name more, sounding panicked._

 ...

“Maxie! Maxie! Wake up!” Archie is wrapped around the man, who is almost convulsing he's shaking so hard. The pathetic whining sobs are enough to shatter his heart and his eyes fog over from tears. “Don't do this to me, just wake up!” he says much louder, trying to break into Maxie's head and pull him out from the horrible dream he must be having.

 

Maxie is crying out in his head so much to try and make Archie hear that it is making him whimper loudly in real life. Archie Archie!! Tears streaming down his face. This isn't how he wanted anything to end. He never wanted Archie to get hurt, he -

 

He finally hears Archie's real voice and startles awake. “Archie!” He cries out, his whole body shaky. He still is overcompensating from trying to move in the dream and flails a little in Archie's grasp. He looks around. Archie's bedroom, he is in a bed. It was a dream. Course it was a dream! It just felt so real at the time. His eyes are damp with tears.

 

Archie doesn't try to restrain him besides making sure he's not falling off the bed or hitting himself. He gathers him gently to his chest, fixing the blanket to cover him properly again. “I'm here, I'm here, you're alright.” His voice is soft and rough from worry as he tries to be as comforting as he can.

 

Maxie tries to calm down, but he's been working so hard to be strong...that he just kind of loses composure like a bubble bursting. He sobs softly and grips around Archie for a moment, knowing he will hate himself for it later but he just can't help it. He can't say anything but cries until he works it out of his system. It is everything from frustration with himself at letting the ordeal affect him so much, happiness he and Archie are safe, and sadness at the images still vivid in his mind.

 

Maxie then pulls and turns away, but still leaning on him, to sniffle and wipe at his face.

 

Archie lets himself cry as well, nowhere near as hard as Maxie is. It’s been so stressful to have this entire thing happen, but of course he knows Maxie is way more affected since he’s the one it happened to. He holds Maxie and rubs the back of his neck and pets his hair, wishing he could rub his back but doesn’t want to hurt the scratches.

 

“I’ve got you, you’re safe,” he croons when the worst of the crying has passed. He pets Maxie’s arm like he was doing when he first got into bed. He grabs some tissues from his nightstand and offers them to him.

 

Maxie trembles and tries to relax, fighting the natural urge to always want to look in control and push Archie away to ask to be alone. He instead just stays facing away. His body is tingly and drenched in a cold sweat. He listens to his rival and sighs, then takes an offered tissue. He stops himself from blurting out an ‘I’m fine.’ Nothing is fine.

 

Archie’s soothing pets are helping at least. “Thank you,” he finally manages to say. He relaxes his back into Archie’s chest. He smells comforting and familiar.

 

Archie hums low in reply, sounding casual. He takes the Thank you as consent to wrap back around him like how they'd fallen asleep. “Try to get some more sleep,” he rumbles against Maxie's nape. He's pretty awake himself, but tries to relax.

 

Go right back to sleep after that? No way. Maxie is scared he will enter the dream again. He settles in laying down with Archie spooning behind him, but keeps wiggling and huffing softly. He thumbs at Archie’s hands, same as they ought to be. His own gaunt hands look weak in comparison. He sighs more…

 

“Do you want to talk?” Archie asks after a little while of neither of them sleeping. He's been mostly still, but Maxie's wiggling has been pretty distracting.

 

Maxie sighs some more then turns and cuddles his face into Archie's chest. He plays with his chest hair idly. “It was a nightmare, they are irrational and seem real at the time. Nothing more.” He tries to dismiss it.

 

Archie pets Maxie's shoulders, trying to soothe out some tension. Archie's chest is comfortably furry and warm. “It doesn't mean they can't affect us, or are useless to talk about. It's cool if you don't want to talk,” he adds. “But I'm here for you no matter what.” He presses a kiss to his head.

 

Damn he sounds like a therapist. Not that Maxie has been to one since being forced to a bit in high school. He grumbles but sighs happily at the pets. “Damn you, know just what to say.” He keeps pawing at him.

 

“Part of my charm. Except for the time I called your favorite professor ‘bro’ and he threatened to get me expelled me for insubordination,” he muses, remembering. Mmmm the chest pets feel nice. He wishes this were lazy cuddling back in the good ol’ days, where it would lead to lazy early morning sexy times. No such thoughts now. “I think he liked me.” Yeah no, but he wants Maxie to smile and maybe even laugh.

 

“Archieee,” Maxie groans, like saying ‘that's enough’. “Yes of course I remember.” Maxie grunts out, not moving from his cozy spot. “Charming indeed. You're ridiculous.” Maxie says with affectionate teasing.

 

He calms down enough to grow drowsy again but still hangs onto consciousness in Archie's grasp. It is an early enough hour of the morning that they ought to sleep more.

 

Archie nuzzles him more, starting to doze off himself after a bit.

 

Maxie finally drifts off, this time to kinder dreams.

 

A few hours later, Archie's alarm clock goes off. He groans and blindly swats at it, then turns a bit to stretch and yawn widely. “Mmmm, morning,” he sighs

 

Maxie jerks awake. “Nngggg?” He moans in his throat. He is easily moved by Archie’s wiggling, but immediately starts to doze again when he settles. Poor thing, still so out of it.

 

Archie sits up and rubs the sleep from his face. “Maaaaxieee,” he calls softly. “Time to go get pelted with radiaaaation.” He paws at Maxie’s shoulder. “Hell, I’ll even feed ya first. Gotta wake up, though. We have forty-five minutes ‘til the appointment.” He figures they don’t really need a shower, so left them just enough time to get ready and grab some food.

 

“Radiation?” Maxie mumbles, eyes still closed. He sniffles and shifts, curling up more against Archie even though he has sat up. He stirs a bit more when his shoulder is jostled. “Nnnng?” He grunts and looks up at Archie blearily. “Appointment?”

 

It should be against the law for Maxie to be this adorable when they have to get up and do things. Archie pets along the curve of his side then sighs and sticks his fingers into Maxie's underarm to tickle him. “Yep, doctor’s appointment. Gotta get x-ray’d and stuff.”

 

Ohhh right, that. Maxie’s mind is foggy. And yes he is being an illegally cute old man right now. He makes a pleased sound about the pets up his side, until Archie goes in for the tickle attack. “H-heyyy!!” He yelps, trying to get away from the tickles and push Archie off. “Nooo stop I am too sore!” He says between stifled giggles and pained moans, though Archie is being gentle so he is ok enough. It’s true though his torso is sore as heck, all the bruises, even his ribs are possibility cracked…

 

Archie stops quickly enough and gives him some more pets to make up for it. “Up n’ at ‘em.” He helps Maxie sit up and then gets off the bed to grab them both some clothes. He leaves some black trousers and a dark red long-sleeved shirt on the bed for Maxie. He then pulls off his own underwear and changes into a tight little pair of basically panties, then grabs his wetsuit from where it’s draped over the back of a chair. He wears his full getup when he goes out to where people are going to see him, as he is the striking leader of Team Aqua. That, and he's going to make absolute sure Maxie gets the best care possible. Once he's dressed, he stands before the mirror and puts his hands on his hips, looking powerful and confident.

 

Hmmm, Maxie thinks as he gently stretches and yawns away sleep, putting on his whole uniform is he? Show off. He slips on the simple shirt over the shirt he is already wearing. At least it’s red. He stays sitting on the side of the bed to put on the pants. His balance and sore muscles probably couldn't compensate to do it standing up. “Yes yes we all know how vain and built you are.” Maxie teases sarcastically as Archie primps in his body mirror.

 

Archie blinks and looks over at him with a questioning grunt, then he realizes what Maxie means and smirks at him. “Pot and kettle, eh?” He adjusts his crotch as he heads over to be ready to help Maxie out of bed. He's looking less shaky today, at least, which makes Archie happy. He stands thick and muscular before him, knowing Maxie at least used to love how amazing the wetsuit makes his muscles look.

 

Maxie snorts, not missing that crotch adjustment. Damn him and damn his attractiveness. He stands up straight as he can after Archie helps him to his feet. “There’s a difference between vanity and wanting to look respectable.” Maxie fusses with Archie's collar, then zips up his suit so it isn't displaying his chest muscle cleavage like a neon sign.

 

Archie grins as Maxie fusses over him. He lets out a low chuckle that rumbles through his chest. “I agree, and you pole-vault over that line.” He lets his wetsuit be zippered that high for now. “Ready? There’s still some leftover barbecue that needs eating.”

 

Archie supports Maxie to the teleporters and into the little kitchen, then seats him onto a high bar stool at the kitchen island. He gets busy getting them together some breakfast, already knowing what Maxie likes and how much he’ll eat without having to ask. His short cape swishes around with every movement. He brings over two cups of milk and two plates of food, then sits opposite him on another stool.

 

Maxie nods to being ready, mmmm more of that tasty bbq. He huffs at the other comment. His position commands intrigue and respect of course he will want to look respectable and unique.

 

He stares while Archie isn't looking at that damn butt accentuated by the rope and netting cape. It sits low enough so he can see the upper cleft of his ass through the wetsuit. “Huurrmmm,” He gives a nasal grunt then speaks up, “Do you….have a cane I could borrow? For walking to the boat and hospital.” He doesn't want to look weak and the cane is bad enough but it is better than being supported. He can walk well enough now really that the cane should suffice.

 

Archie blinks. “Hmm, not sure. I’ll see if any of the others have one. Plenty of us have gotten injured, so someone’s sure to have a cane lying around.” He shrugs and goes over to press a button on a little speaker on the wall, which turns out to be like a cheap PA system. “Yo, anyone got a cane we can borrow? I’m in the kitchen.”

 

A minute later, someone responds, “Yo, Arch, I’ve got one, gimme a sec.” He sounds sleepy, but a few minutes later a grunt comes by with a cane. It’s got a ridiculous blue flame pattern. “Here ya go. I’m going back to bed.” He hands the cane to Archie then leaves, yawning deeply.

 

Maxie can't believe the archaic P.A. system they have. He silently judges, but they did save his life so he holds his tongue out of respect and instead starts eating his food.

 

Maxie is mid bite of bbq when that grunt comes in with a cane. He chokes and does a double take. THAT. REALLY. It….uhh….well least it has flames on it. He composes himself and doesn't have time to thank the grunt as he is already gone.

 

Archie, of course, laughs at his reaction. “What, at least it's flames.” He pats Maxie on the back to help with the choking. “Or I could carry you.”

 

Maxie grumpily drinks his milk and clears his throat. “No.” He says flatly. “The cane will do, thank you.” He points to Archie's seat across from him like he should sit down and eat.

 

Archie chuckles and leans the cane against the island next to Maxie, and then sits back down to his breakfast.

 

Soon enough they're climbing onto a small boat to head to the mainland, where they'll grab a taxi to the hospital.

 

Maxie seems to be doing ok with the cane thankfully. He didn't think he'd need one at any point this early in his life. He thumbs at the head of the cane and tries to look regal as possible as they ride to the mainland where Lilycove City resides.

 

The taxi driver is just a random Lilycove citizen but like most Hoenn residents they know about Team Aqua and Magma. He recognizes Maxie even out of uniform. He can't believe it really, seeing them like this.

 

Maxie puts on a strong front as he strolls into the taxi.

 

Archie smiles at the cabbie, but whether or not he's trying to be friendly, his teeth make it quite unsettling. The cabbie keeps his mouth shut and figures just quietly driving them to their destination will end up in his cab remaining in one piece; these two hooligans and their teammates are known for property damage.

 

Archie shrugs one shoulder, not unused to this behavior, and casually sits with his knee pressed against Maxie's thigh as he sprawls all over the seat.

 

Maxie admits that he loves that feeling of authority that he and Archie have. Archie is physically intimidating and he himself is cool and collected and mysteriously intimidating. Though in his current state...not so much. He smooths back his hair behind his ears. His hairline is again hidden by the sidepart, he styled it as such before leaving the base.

 

“Taking up enough space, aren't we?” Maxie teases with a sneer. He shoves at Archie's body parts pressing into him.

 

Archie chuckles at Maxie’s feistiness. He yawns and stretches dramatically, his arm going behind Maxie’s neck and his leg stretching out to lie over Maxie’s thighs. “Aaaah, that’s better.” He grins at Maxie, eyes twinkling with amusement. His favorite thing is teasing Maxie and getting to experience his reactions, knowing they both find it fun though the other doesn't admit it.

 

Maxie groans with disbelieving annoyance, even though that look in Archie's eyes just fires him up more. “H-Hey!” He yelps as he is enveloped. Arggg he is like a peacock. A very large heavy peacock. Least he is warm. “Oh yes this is much better,” he sarcastically agrees.

 

The hospital isn't too far away, and they mercifully pull up to it. Maxie untangles from his rival and stumbles a bit getting to his feet. The cane keeps him standing though. Nurses who wait out front to help people startle and rush over.

 

“I can walk myself in!” Maxie says firmly, though while trying to not sound angry as it IS their job to help.

 

Archie climbs out as well, surprising the attendants. They give Maxie a wide berth, especially when Archie walks next to him. The two make it inside just fine, Archie's arm right there if Maxie needs it.

 

Soon enough they're waiting in a private exam room. A nurse enters holding a little hospital gown. She puts it down for now and turns to Maxie, looking unafraid. They're prepared for him, knowing who he is and what he's there for, since the doctor who visited to check him out set up this appointment.

 

“Hello, there. I just need to get your height and weight first.” She motions to the nearby scale.

 

Maxie makes it inside on his own, but does lean on Archie as they are waiting to be led to the exam room. He curses everything, and looks forward to when his body stops betraying him. He breathes a sigh of relief when he can sit and rest.

 

Maxie grimaces at the gown and gives Archie a look like ‘do I have to put it on?’ He swallows his pride and avoids the gown as he hops down to get on the scale. He knows his normal weight is about 138-140. He gives a cool nod to the nurse but mostly avoids eye contact.

 

Archie whistles when his weight turns out to be 107. He keeps any comments to himself, though.

 

The nurse jots down the information. “Alright, you can get back on the table.” She heads over to grab a blood pressure cuff and puts on her stethoscope.

 

107?! He knew he lost weight and muscle mass but...it was only 3 weeks, right? He has been trying to downplay everything and get over it quickly as he can, and pretend he isn't that hurt. Admitting that would be admitting weakness.

 

Guess it was worse than he thought. He is stunned for a moment and doesn't comply right away. He then makes it back onto the exam table in a daze and offers his arm, looking morosely at the floor.

 

Archie comes over and squeezes his shoulder supportively. He knows how hard it must be, really seeing how seriously affected his body is by the capture. At least Courtney and Tabitha aren't here to make things worse by being all “Oh no that can't be true, leader Maxie is invincible!” Probably because of that Maxie hadn't been getting enough sleep or regular meals in the past year or so, Archie could tell. He knows the kind of pressure having a large team looking up to you can have, but he tries to keep his feet on the ground.

 

“Yer strong, you'll get through this and come out fine in the end,” he rumbles calmly to him.

 

Maxie presses his lips together, remembering Archie saying something like that to him the other day. He nods and straightens up a bit, even if he still looks ragged. “I’m the Great Maxie after all, yes?” He says with tired eyes. He smiles rather kindly though, thankful for Archie’s vote of confidence. He then winces as the nurse does the blood pressure, as the sleeve is a little painful on his sore arm, but he’s got a pretty high pain tolerance, he stays still for her.

 

She writes down more numbers and then uses the stethoscope to listen to his heart and lungs.

 

“And how are the scratches on your back doing?” she asks, looking over his chart more. She doesn't betray anything but professionalism from her expression.

 

Maxie breathes in and out when told to. Even though she warmed the stethoscope it still feels cool on his warm skin. He glances at Archie when she mentions the scratches. He is not so much ashamed of those as he is of how thin he looks and the bruises. He tells himself doctor patient confidentiality is a thing, and removes his shirt for the nurse so she can see the bandages on his back.

 

They could probably do with a changing, and not like she can see the scratches like this.

 

Wellp, she was hoping he'd talk to her about them, but this works too. She washes and puts gloves on, grabs some supplies, then gets to carefully undoing the bandages he's wrapped in. They peel off fairly smoothly, but probably not without hurting.

 

“Infection is going down,” she says, trying to be reassuring as she applies some ointment with her gloved fingers.

 

Archie winces in sympathy, but then smiles as yeah they are looking less inflamed and the scabbing is better.

 

Maxie does his best to stay still. He isn't the world's greatest patient. “They ache, hurts to sleep on it, but otherwise aren't too bad.” Maxie mumbles out professionally. “Can I….see?” Maxie asks, hoping for a mirror.

 

The nurse nods and pulls out two hand mirrors. She hands one to Maxie and holds the other so he can see his back with it.

 

He thinks he is mentally prepared, and even pauses a moment to ready himself, but when he positions his mirror in line with the one the nurse is holding he gasps. He’d seen himself in the mirror at Archie's, but only his front, and he was barely conscious at the moment.

 

He keeps the mirror steady as he can so he can see everything, forcing himself to look. Where their poochyena and zigzagoon scratched him is scabbed over and trying to heal, the redness probably better than it was before, not that he saw it when it was worse...not to mention the bruising and that his spine and ribs are easy to see. He hates that even more then the scratches. Just a reminder of his physical state.

 

He rubs at his side and puts the mirror down. The great Maxie indeed, he doesn’t feel so great right now.

 

“Thank you,” He hands it back to the nurse, keeping a stony face. “It’s good to hear the wounds are improving.”

 

It’s obvious to the nurse that he is hiding his true pain but she nods, being respectful. She gives Archie a look like wanting confirmation of her feelings on the matter. “I should leave the redressing of the wounds until the doctor examines you.” She writes down the information on his chart. “We’ll need a blood sample as well, and don’t worry, our machines can test well with only a small amount.” She says knowing he probably is not well enough to give much.

 

Archie shrugs in reply to her questioning look. Maxie's had worse than even those nasty scratches; it's mostly emotional pain he's going through right now. And being generally weak and malnourished and sore as fuck all over, but that's why he's here.

 

“Careful, I have it on good authority that his blood is probably literally lava.” He winks at and hands Maxie the water bottle they'd brought along (he had a good amount of milk for breakfast as well, but needs the extra hydration) so he can drink some in preparation for the bloodletting.

 

Maxie’s face seems to lighten at Archie's tongue and cheek comment. Damn right, he thinks, straightening up. Hummm he has probably had dreams like that, actually. He considers as he takes a swig of water.

 

The nurse leaves to get a needle, and before she returns the doctor comes in. It's the same guy who gave a house call, though Maxie doesn't know that yet. He looks tired and grumpy.

 

“Ah, good to see you while you're conscious. I'm Doctor Flannery.” He glances at Archie and manages to keep from glaring at him. “How're you feeling today? Please be honest and detailed,” he adds, knowing Maxie's gonna be difficult.

 

Ohh the doctor. “That's right, we didn't meet.” Maxie replies. ‘Please be honest and detailed? He thinks I wouldn't be?’ Well, he's not wrong…he hates to admit any kind of weakness

 

“I feel better than yesterday,” He says truthfully. “Your bandage dressings held up until now as well. Thank you.” He sighs then gets to the details the doctor wants. “My muscles are sore all over. General...weak feeling. Balance is fine though, but walking I used a cane to get here. Probably from the muscle mass loss. I...mostly slept a lot.” Had night terrors, chest palpitations, anxiety, panic attacks…

 

The doc nods and writes more on the chart. He looks at Maxie's facial expression when he hesitates there at the end, and looks at Archie who nods with a knowing expression on his face. Still having mental issues then; they'd talked about it two nights ago. He doesn't bring it up, just moves to rebandaging Maxie's back.

 

The nurse returns and gets to sticking him with the thick blood-drawing needle. She doesn't have too hard a time finding a vein, since he's so skinny, and soon enough fills up two little vials of dark blood.

 

“Drink more water, darlin’,” Archie says in a low fond gruff. “Gotta keep that lava cool for the nice nurse.” He grins at Maxie.

 

Maxie gruffs right back at Archie but does as he is asked. He thankfully has no issue with needles. “My blood is always firey with burning passion,” He turns his nose up defiantly.

 

“I'll send you home with some more bags to hook up to the IV, which will help you get some more much-needed nutrients. You can take regular over-the-counter painkillers, but make sure to tell us if they're not enough or the pain gets worse,” the doctor drones as he finishes with the bandages.

 

Maxie then listens to the doctor, seems like standard stuff. He rubs at his arm where they took blood. “Am I free to go?” He mutters and tries to hop down but a zing of pain runs up his ribcage as he gets too feisty.

 

Archie puts his hand on Maxie's shoulder to try to get him to stay put and calm down. He doesn't say anything though.

 

“You're free to change into that gown so we can x-ray you,” the doctor says in almost a grumble in reply. He tucks the chart under his arm. The nurse leaves and he follows her out. “I'll be back in a minute,” he says as he closes the door.

 

Maxie rubs at his sore abdomen, “Sorry you know I hate doctors.” He mumbles to Archie after the doctor leaves. He has been lucky to have some pretty nice doctors over the years, considering his ‘special’ medical condition and all. Yea he is a man but his base biology is the opposite. Much as his body has changed from hormones, three surgeries and looks no different from your average lean guy save for what's between his legs, that fact still stands. Doctors offices always make him feel antsy and awkward. He doesn't like being cooped up.

 

“Do I have to put on the gown?” He half whines up at his rival.

 

“Yes.” Archie pets his shoulder helpfully, like he's done before in the past when they were a couple. “The faster you do, the faster we can be done here. And I'd rather be sure if your ribs are cracked or not,” he adds. He picks up the gown and puts it on Maxie's head.

 

Maxie tries to avoid it, shying away like a cat might do if you tried to slip a stupid cute costume on it at Halloween. He can't escape though and soon is wearing the gown. After as much moping as possible he removes his pants too. “That good enough?”

 

Archie smoothes Maxie's hair back down. “Yes, good job. I'll get ya some ice cream on the way home,” he says with a smile, only mostly teasing.

 

Soon enough the doctor returns to lead them to the x-ray room.

 

The x-ray room is chillier than Maxie likes, especially as he is wearing almost nothing. He gets onto the fancy x-ray platform and shivers, looking pathetic and cold. He is chided for not standing still, so he takes a deep breath to hold still while it scans. Thankfully the machine is quick and he goes right back to holding his arms around himself. He gets down grumps over to Archie, burying against his chest to steal his warms.

 

Archie wraps his arms gently around him and rubs his chin against Maxie’s head. “Who’da thunk the Great Maxie can sit still?” he teases lightly. “Definitely getting ice cream after this.”

 

Well, Doctor Flannery certainly hadn’t expected such a tender moment to happen between those two. Not surprising on the pirate’s end, but the Magma leader… He gives them their space for a moment as he looks over the x-rays.

 

“Yeah, definitely some cracking here and here. Nothing I’m too worried about. Just don’t put any pressure on your chest or move around too harshly, and let us know if you hurt yourself or hear any cracking.” He mentally adds some supplements to aid in bone healing into the IV bags he’s going to give them. “Go ahead and go back into the examination room and get dressed; I’ll be by soon. Don’t leave yet,” he adds with a level but stern look at Maxie.

 

Maxie enjoys the encompassing warmth and Archie’s cozy chest a moment more. “As if you have an easy time being still either.” He retorts. He pulls away so they can get back over to the doctor for the results in the side room. Maxie looks at the x-rays on the screen as the doctor explains. Cracked ribs? He was suspecting at last bruised but cracked, he must have been kicked harder than he thought.

 

More bed rest, of course. When can he get out there and work his muscles back into shape? When your ribs heal and you gain back some weight, he tells himself with an eye roll.

 

He thanks the doctor and gives a bit of a look about him expecting he would just bolt out of there. Ok it’s true he would in the past but now, not like he can in this state, much as he wants to. Well, with some help from Archie he is back to his clothes quick as he can to get redressed. He sighs with relief at having his warm, cozy clothes back.

 

Archie is big and strong and helpful and gets Maxie back to rights. Luckily all that’s left is the doctor giving them a bundle of IV bags and some supplies to care for the scratches on his back, and a follow-up appointment in two weeks.

 

Maxie isn't looking forward to more IV fluids at home. Is he really so malnourished he can't just take some vitamins? Well, before he was captured, he has to begrudgingly admit to himself that, maybe he wasn't taking the best care of himself. He was working long nights, not sleeping a lot, probably not eating well either. He looks distant as he walks out to a cab, cane clicking against the ground just reminding him of his situation.

 

They grab another cab and go to a nearby ice cream place, a good chain known as Ice Stone. Maxie is quiet staring out the window on the cab ride.

 

Archie sits with him in companionable silence, letting Maxie relax after the stress of the checkup. Luckily it’s a lovely, sunny day and plenty warm, so hopefully that will help brighten his spirits.

 

“I’ll take the largest Sharpedo Week sundae, please!” Archie says with a beam. It’s his favorite time of the year, since there’s sharpedo themed everything and a lot of it involves a lot of sugar and gummies.

 

Thankfully Archie distracts him with ice-cream. Maxie cracks a small smile watching Archie order something big and ridiculous. He rolls his eyes, “Ahhh right, Sharpedo week…”

 

He is glad he's well covered by his shirt and pants. No way he wants to be seen much in public like this.

 

Archie’s eyes widen in childish glee as his sundae is beholdened unto him. He goes right after a gummy sharpedo with his sharpened teeth, snagging it and growling playfully as he gnashes. It makes the scooper smile; they all know Archie and his team here, it being so close to their base. This Ice Stone is known for being the top seller of Sharpedo Week special sundaes of all the others in Hoenn, and even though Aqua likes to all show up at once, they are always courteous and patient, if a bit rowdy, and tip extremely well.

 

“And for you, sir?” the scooper asks Maxie, looking at him like wondering why he seems oddly familiar. They’d never expect the Magma leader to be there with the Aqua leader, and Maxie really doesn’t look like his usual imposing self anyways.

 

Maxie is so distracted by Archie's theatrics that he almost misses ordering. He straightens up as he realizes his awkward pause. “Chocolate raspberry devotion, with hot fudge and brownie, if you please.” He says with an air of dapper, polite importance. He wonders if anyone here recognizes him. His own team frequents a bakery in Lavaridge. They know magma grunts well there.

 

Maxie loves watching the hot fudge go on at the end. Just gently melting everything….mmmm….

 

He accepts his cup and takes a spoonful, giving a sideways glance at Archie like ‘yes look I can eat ice cream in a more refined manner.’ He of course expects Archie to pay, being he brought him here.

 

Maxie sits in a secluded, shaded corner outside soon as they are finished, so they can eat in peace. He is glad to sit, he was getting worried he may suddenly get weak out of nowhere.

 

Archie pays and then sits with him. He moans happily with each big bite, sounding somewhat inappropriate for a public setting. It's pretty quiet at the Ice Stone, so they have plenty of space in their corner, luckily.

 

Considering their heated rivalry in the past year one wouldn't think you'd see the Aqua and Magma leaders sitting having ice cream together. Maxie pauses to stare with lowered eyelids at Archie. “So it’s really Sharpedo week? Doesn't mean you have to eat like one,” He quips, voice not as fiery as usual but…

 

Archie swallows and licks some blue sugary substance from his lips. He quirks an eyebrow at him. “As if eating like you're at a palace is any better. Get that stick outta yer ass.” He waggles his eyebrows at him, looking playful.

 

Maxie tries not to make too disgusted a face at whatever that blue sugary goo is. “I’m just eating normally and politely!” Ahhh there’s the fiery Maxie Archie knows. “Stick indeed…you’re ridiculous...” Maxie savors another spoonful of hot fudge. Hggnnn so good. He is quiet for a moment after that, happy he is able to enjoy such a treat. He really thought for a time he…

 

He shakes off the tingle of heaviness that comes with remembering the ordeal. He just wants to get back to his life. He adjusts the blue fire print cane by his leg and sighs.

 

“There isn't a normal bone in yer body.” Archie chuckles and picks out another gummy from his sundae. He makes it “swim” in the air before diving it into Maxie's sundae.

 

Maxie makes a ‘neyehh’ sound like ‘how dare you put that sharpedo in my ice cream’. He plucks it out and look at it in an offended manner, and holds it out for Archie to eat out of his hand because not like he’s going to eat it. “What flavor are these anyway?”

 

Archie noms it, his plump lips brushing right over Maxie's fingertips. They're a bit cool from the ice cream, and slightly chapped. “Hmmm, I dunno, they're pretty mild. Some fruit I guess,” he says as he chews it to death. “Bet you'd eat it if it were a camerupt.” He casually dips his finger into Maxie's hot fudge and pops it in his (Archie's) mouth, facing death head on.

 

Maxie is a little taken aback how affected he is by the contact from his lips, even though Archie wasn’t necessarily trying to be sexy or anything. Oh wait, in how he licks that hot fudge...yea okay he was doing it on purpose. Maxie shivers and swallows thickly and glances around. Overall they are not being stared at, at least.

 

He throws his nose up haughtily, “Of course I would. It would probably be cinnamon or strawberry, orange, raspberry, or some other red flavor. You know I love those,” He replies.

 

He then takes the last bite of his own cup, sighing happily. “After having to deal with a doctor that was a nice wrap up. Thank you.” Despite being pleased at the moment he still looks so thin and tired. “I guess I can forgive you for trying to make me eat gummy sharpedos.”

 

Archie beams as he wolfs through the rest of his own sundae, finishing only a bit after Maxie. He lets out a satisfied burp, at which some of the employees let out a little cheer. “Mmm, of course, how could I forget your favorite color, smell, and flavor is red.” Not that he’s much better, but he’ll at least branch out a bit more.

 

He melts at Maxie’s thanking him like that! “Heh, aw, you’re welcome. You were pretty well-behaved after all, such a good boy.” He gives him a little wink. Okay yeah he can’t help but flirt, but hopes Maxie knows he’s not seriously trying to get into his pants anytime soon. Not that Maxie ever does anything besides what he wants. He stands up and stretches, getting prepared to go.

 

Maxie gives him the look you’d expect at Archie calling him a ‘good boy’ He tries not to gag. But he doesn’t react all bad, he likes seeing Archie melt like that. Hmm….and he can understand Archie is not flirting hard as he usually does. He must not look too desirable in such a state. Not to mention not very physically capable.

 

Maxie practically chides his own thoughts, how can you even think of such things at a time like this? But flirting is just something they do, all the time, even when fighting. Especially when fighting...

 

He turns his nose up as he stands, leaning on the cane for support. “Me behaving for doctors, a miracle to be sure. It was a necessity though.”

 

After they get back to the boat Maxie mentions as they embark back for the Aqua’s secret base. “I probably should get back to my team soon. Maybe we can make preparations for me to at least visit tomorrow…?” He fiddles with his overly long hair, “Hnnn I must be presentable though…you cutting my hair tonight at least.” He thinks how he can call Courtney and ask her to drop off a uniform for him as well.

 

Archie droops a bit at the mention of Maxie going back to his own base. He feels like it would make everything go back to how it was before, with them barely seeing each other and then fighting when they do. He doesn’t want to lose Maxie again, for a third time. But, he can’t make him stay, and he highly doubts Maxie wants to talk about something like their relationship. He can hope, but Maxie’s just too driven toward his own goals. And Archie would never do anything to get in the way of what Maxie wants.

 

“Sure, whatever you want,” he gives a mild answer as he keeps his focus on driving the boat. He tries to let the water soothe him.

 

Maxie can see Archie’s disappointment. After what happened Maxie is thinking he’d like to see more of him too. Their feud has been softened a bit by all this. “Just because things go back to how they were, doesn’t mean things have to be...how they were.” He says like he understands. “Even after what’s happened we both still have goals we want to accomplish, research to complete....” He trails off, unsure what to say. He’s never been good with things like this. He can see Archie is kind of zoning out driving the boat anyway.

 

Archie snaps back to attention and blinks at him. It takes a moment for his meaning to sink in, but when it does, his eyes brighten with hope.

 

“Sure you’ll have time in your busy schedule to pay a filthy pirate a visit?” he says, voice low. Their animosity over the years has left a shred of bitterness in him; when Maxie’s up to it, he can be mean. Not that Archie doesn’t know all Maxie’s buttons, but still. Even in the early days, their relationship hasn’t been easy. He’s pretty sure it’s not quite up to toxic, but it still has its rough parts. They have their rough parts.

 

Maxie chuckles once, smirking softly. The emotions are complicated ones. He loves Archie, much as he also infuriates him, and wants to one up him at every turn (especially when he has such a crazy idea to awaken a Pokemon like Kyogre. If anything he should awaken Groudon just to counteract it!) He took things for granted for a while, got so caught up in leading his team and his research, and indeed was quite harsh…

 

“I might be able to make some openings.” He replies coyly

 

Archie lets out a growl, but doesn't rise to the bait. Baby steps, he reminds himself. It's hard enough dealing with everything right now without struggling over how things are going to change after Maxie is back to normal. He glances back at him to see if he's looking tired.

 

Maxie makes eye contact with him a moment, but then looks away both tired and like he's ashamed of how harshly he might have acted in the past.

He doesn't it look like he has much else to say on the matter right now unless probed further.


	3. Chapter 3

They get back to Aqua Base safely, and Maxie fights Archie on getting help off the boat but he begrudgingly gives in not wanting to slip and fall in the water.

They are surprised, but also the same time not so surprised, to see Courtney sitting on Archie's bed when they get back. There is a small bundle on the bed next to her, looks like clothes wrapped up neatly.

“Leader Maxie!” she has to gasp when they walk in. She assumes they don't know about the camera so she acts extra surprised to see Maxie’s physical state as if she has never seen it before. It's not too hard to put on an act because to see it in person is a lot more striking than on that little camera.

She gets up and runs over to him, gently hug attacking him. She then pulls away and composes herself to her usual cool demeanor. “It it's so great to see you alive and well sir.”

Maxie can see it coming but gives an ‘oomph!’ to the hug. He fixes his glasses professionally when she lets off. It fills him with a sense of purpose to see her again. “Thank you. You as well…” Tho he gives her a bit of a funny look considering she was just kind of waiting for them in Archie's bedroom.

Archie at least lets him walk once they’re off the boat, though carrying him all the way to bed is very tempting. Muahaha…

“Gah!” He jumps when suddenly creepy Magma admin on his bed. Uuuugh she makes his spine crawl. He bristles when she hugs Maxie, but it’s not like he can just pick her up and throw her out.

Wait, he can totally do that. He puffs up and looms over her, being menacing. “Now look here, girlie, yeh can’t just waltz into people’s bedrooms uninvited. I have half a mind to throw you out here and now.” He bares his teeth for extra effect.

Courtney blinks at him like she's used to his antics. She truly can be a wall, even with such a size difference between her and Archie. “I had to bring some things for him. You can't expect him to sit around here forever, even if he has to recover. He has a team to run.”

Maxie just stands there with his arms crossed leaning against the door frame watching the children bicker. “What did you bring me? He asks curiously.

Archie growls more and grumps inside to sprawl out on the bed to show he still owns the place. Figures he'll let the Magma nerds have their little meeting. “Make it quick and get out,” he rumbles agitatedly. His vantage point also lets him watch them and keep a close eye on his Maxie.

Maxie is surprised he didn't just throw her out. Though he is keeping a close eye on them. Courtney grabs the folded bundle from next to Archie, and brings it up to him. “Your extra uniform of course sir. You'll need it when you come back.”

Maxie takes it and pets over the familiar fabric. His other one of course his captors had destroyed. “Thank you.” He sighs, a bit emotional. He hugs it against his chest loosely and looks to his admin like he wants more information.

Courtney starts rattling off reports of what they've been up to in his absence. She pulls them into the hall so Archie can't hear as well. Maxie feels comforted by the familiarity of it. He and Courtney go back and forth, him giving orders and asking questions where need be. It pains Courtney to see him so weak and tired, but he is still Team Magma’s leader and she wants him back in command, leading like he ought to be.

Archie sneaks over to lurk by the doorway out of sight so he can hear better. He cares for Maxie, but as leader of Aqua he can't let this opportunity pass. He holds onto anything important in his mind to report to Shelly later. When Courtney moves to more mundane things, he sneaks back to the bed and then stomps to the door and peeks out.

“A’right, you, Maxie needs to rest.” He's been standing for over twenty minutes, not including the walk from the kitchen, and the doctor’s orders are no more than fifteen minutes on his feet for every hour. He presses the PA device on the wall just inside his door and calls for someone to come escort Courtney out of the base.

Maxie was so caught up in falling back to routine he didn't notice the pain or weakness in his body. It is not unlike how he would push himself too far working with little food or sleep. When Archie comes over and interrupts it startles Maxie back to reality at hand and he buckles a little, but the cane is leaned up against the door jam.

Courtney gasps and helps support him. She isn't surprised Archie calls for the escort. She sighs, annoyed. “Take good care of him.” She says in a softly threatening tone, but also out of worry. The only reason she is allowing Archie to steal their leader is that she can still keep an eye on him…

 

She nods respectfully to her leader then runs off stealthily before the escort can arrive.

 

“Hey- Wait- ugh.” Moments later, two grunts run up and look around for the intruder. “She ran off somewhere. Keep everyone alert for a while around our sensitive documents and computers, but she's probably already gone.” Archie sighs and waves his hand toward the general area she ran to. The grunts nod and leave, looking around for any flash of red.

“Lookit you, y’er dead on yer feet. C’mere,” he gruffs in a low voice, but seems more relaxed now that Courtney is gone. He picks Maxie up and takes him in the short distance to the bed and sits him down. “That admin of yours needs a bell,” he grumbles.

Courtney is clever as a fox and won't be found by the grunts as she disguises herself and escapes.

Maxie hates his body right now, like someone who's betrayed him. Archie is right there for him after Courtney leaves, supporting him before picking him up after they are alone. Maxie sinks into his arms indignantly. “Least you waited to pick me up after everyone left.” He mumbles grumpily. “And tch, yes, she is like a cat that you'd like to know where they are.” He says with some jest.

Maxie breathes out like yes, he needs to rest. He doesn't look at Archie like he is ashamed of his weakness. He places the clothes bundle he was holding on the bed, petting over it thoughtfully. “Good thing I have two of these. My captors were none too shy about making a show of destroying the one I was wearing…”

Archie takes in a deep breath, staying quiet as it’s rare to hear Maxie talk about his capture. He doesn't blame him, of course. Nnng, what kind of reply should he give? He usually made fun of Maxie’s outfit for being nerdy and with too many layers.

“Heh, you have a backup plan for everything, you nerd,” he teases fondly. Yes, that'll work. “Surprised you don't have a backup outfit for yer backup outfit.” He lets Maxie get himself settled into bed while he finds the bag of supplies the doctor gave them. He pulls out the instruction packet and skims over it.

Archie’s reply is about the best he could have given. It both praised Maxie while teasing him for it. Being too pandering or too harsh would have upset him, in such a vulnerable state. Maxie doesn’t pick apart Archie’s reasoning though, he just laughs out a huff. “Careful planning is my forte` after all. Though you just run head first into things most of the time so that’s kind of a foreign concept to a hothead you,” He teases back.

Maxie then watches Archie fiddle with the bag of supplies from the doctor. He thumbs over the IV bruise on his hand. “So when am I getting this promised haircut?” He inquires like trying distract from what Archie is doing.

“You call me a hothead?” Archie raises an eyebrow incredulously at him before looking back down at the instructions. “I'll cut your hair once I put this IV back in you. Gotta do a bag a day for a couple days.” He starts undressing so he can be comfy as well as to free his hands from his wetsuit.

Dammit, it didn't work. Maxie slumps and then fixes his glasses. “I can eat on my own why do I need so many IV’s," he grumbles to himself. Maxie then tries to distract himself with Archie's undressing.

Archie figures he'll just walk around in the little briefs, as he’d upped the temperature in the room before for Maxie's comfort. He puts the IV stand by the bed and then goes into the other room to wash his hands. The doctor had showed him how to put in the IV when he'd made the house call, so Archie gathers the tools and gets to doing so.

“This also has pain medication in it,” he comments in response to Maxie's complaining. “And it'll make you better faster.” He gives him a look like ‘why are you complaining’.

Maxie gives him a look back like, ‘you are surprised I am complaining?’ It is kind of his natural state to question and nitpick everything.

Damn those little briefs don't leave much to the imagination. Maxie hides his flushing as Archie readies the iv needle. He's not feeling particularly sexy but...the need to have a quick orgasm soon is there, especially being around Archie so much again. He's feeling it enough now that he is quietly planning if Archie leaves him alone to rest, he can probably take care of himself efficiently. Orgasms help relieve pain too, don't they? He remembers thinking this while tied up and captured and alone bored on that floor... but even if his hands were available, he still would not have, for dire fear his captors would notice somehow and then use it as a sick springboard to go further than just putting a foot to his crotch…

He shudders internally.  No he won't let those assholes ruin that for him either.

Maxie takes a deep breath, and then puts his non dominant hand out for Archie to puncture. “Get it over with then, if you please.”

Archie very very carefully slides the needle into the area he disinfected. He smiles, satisfied, when the little light turns on to tell him it's safely poking into a vein. Then he puts a little piece of medical tape over it to secure it and attaches the bag onto the other end and onto the stand.

“There y’are. Wish I had a sucker to give yeh.” He gives him a wink.

Maxie doesn’t flinch, he’s in enough general achy pain this doesn’t register as much. Not to mention he is a lot tougher than he looks. Still doesn’t mean he likes it.

He lowers his eyelids at Archie's comment. “Hurrmm,” he groans. “You come near me with one, it’s going right up your nose,” he smirks and settles in.  He knows he is forgetting something (the haircut) the but he is too out of it and turns it over in his mind lazily trying to recall.

Archie wanders off to find his hair scissors and a spare towel. He returns and puts the towel down on the bed. “Alright princess, ready for your haircut? Or would you rather take a nap and do it later?” he adds, noting how out of it Maxie is.

Maxie had half dozed off by the time he speaks to him again. He blinks awake and then seems to process the words as his face reads with recognition. THAT’S what he was forgetting. “Ahh right…! Yes let’s get on that.” He sits up and cracks his back and arms. He feels at his longer than usual red hair. It doesn’t flip up the same at this length. He pushes aside the memories that were dug up the other day. Those assholes, they...they mean nothing. They are lower than dirt. His hair isn’t ‘girly’ at all and he likes it at the length he keeps it.

Archie may notice the thoughtful look on Maxie’s face especially as he furrows his brow as he settles in sitting up. “Where should I sit?”

He figures Maxie is determined to get his haircut even though he’s tired. Archie sighs and pats the edge of the bed by the towel. “Here, love. I’ll make it quick so you can get some rest.” He waits for Maxie to settle and helps him if need be.

True to his word, he gets right to work carefully snipping the ends of Maxie’s vibrant locks. He loves feeling how soft that hair is, and is almost honored to be the only one allowed to really touch it like this, if at all. Does Courtney ever touch it? Does Maxie let her? Exactly how far does their less-than-professional relationship go? He doesn’t notice he’s paused while holding some of Maxie’s hair.

Maxie sits where directed to and closes his eyes to settle in for a haircut. He goes to a haircutter in Lavaridge nowadays, a very specific cutter, he indeed doesn’t let just anyone cut his striking, natural red hair. In the past Courtney has cut it for him a few times. Her reverence of him is something Maxie both enjoys and is a bit weirded out by. However, he can’t deny her loyalty and dedication to his cause, so he keeps her around. Theirs is not _that_ kind of relationship though. Courtney despite all her voyeurism, isn’t all that interested in actually physically dabbling with people sexually, least not to Maxie’s knowledge.

Maxie notices that pause and opens his eyes. “Everything ok?” He asks. He reaches back to feel at his hair to check the progress. It’s feeling much better already, even though it is not done yet.

Archie jumps a bit and shakes his head to clear it. “Mmm fine. Just thinking.” He pauses as he cuts the next piece. “Do you ever let Courtney cut your hair?” Goodness knows Courtney probably wants every opportunity to touch him ever. She seems so oddly obsessed… Granted so is he, but at least in a less worshipy way.

Maxie smirks at the wall. Ohhh was he thinking what he thinks he was thinking? “She has in the past. She was good at it but got a bit too...into it, so I go to my usual haircutter in Lavaridge now. Also nowadays she and Tabitha are busy with their duties, best not to distract them from it. They are my team admins, not personal assistants.” He chuckles, pauses, then says. “And no, we don’t fuck.”

Archie puts down the scissors before he can do something he regrets, like lop off too big a chunk or stab either of them. “You little shit. I should spank you for that.” He grins, though, and shakes his head. “And here I was tryin’ to be diplomatic like. Can’t say I’m not happy to hear you with a dirty little mouth, though.” His eyes are amused but angry. As if Maxie wants anything besides a little comfort right now. Things are still far too complicated for them to revisit anything about their old relationship, even something as simple as sex. So, it seems like Maxie is just taunting him about it.

Maxie can’t stop the impish grin from appearing on his face. Ahhh yes there’s the fire he loves. He turns to glance back at him, just from the corner of his eye. “Dirt is my speciality, you know this,” he says cooly. “Besides, you were thinking it. Don’t deny it. Even if I do appreciate your...diplomacy.” Yes Archie can be crude but he’s not a rude, uncivilized pirate. Maxie wonders often why of all people he likes someone like him. But he just keeps coming back for more...

“Yeah yeah, can’t blame a guy for bein’ curious.” He shrugs. “Now shuddup and lemme finish that mop o’yer’s.” He picks the scissors back up.

  
“Mop!” Maxie grumbles. He then settles back in, wanting to enjoy his soft touches and surprisingly gentle hand for a big hulking pirate. He sighs happily as he gets back into it, excited to see his hair restored to its usual self.

Archie finishes fairly quickly, taking special care to make sure the little curly flips do their thing properly. It’s not as good as if Maxie’s usual stylist did it, but it’s pretty damn close.

“Voila, hair flippiness achieved.” He puts the scissors down on the nightstand and brushes errant red bits off his hands and arms. “And now I’ll never get hair bits out of my bed. I hope you itch for days.”

Well it’s your bed so technically you’ll be the one rolling in it longer, he thinks. Maxie gives a nasal ‘huurrmm’ at his comment but picks up the mirror he brought over with the other supplies to check his handiwork. Ohh, it is quite nice to see his hair flip return. He smiles softly, genuinely happy, and fixes a few stray locks of hair. “Thank you.” He sighs.

Archie’s heart clenches hot and painful at such a cute, sincere thanks. Fuck. “Welcome,” he manages. He gathers up the towel and dumps it by the door to deal with later. “Now get some sleep. I’ll bring you some lunch in a little while.” He turns to focus on throwing some clothes on. His team needs him, after all, no matter how much he’d like to take a few days vacation to wrap around Maxie and not let go ever. That, and he can’t just forget the past couple years.

“Alright,” Maxie acknowledges his words and settles on his side to get ready to rest, watching sleepily as Archie gets ready. He reaches out for him, like wanting one last touch before he runs off. When Archie comes in range he thumbs at his hand, eyes glanced downward, then he withdraws and snuggles back into the blankets, being careful of the IV on his left hand.

Archie blinks in surprise when Maxie reaches out to touch him. Weird. He must’ve had something on his hand. Right, that’s definitely the reason and he doesn’t highly doubt that for a second. He tugs the blanket over Maxie a little better, letting himself indulge (since Maxie did the same) before heading out.

 Maxie nestles in and is asleep quickly.

He dreams about the past. It’s not quite exactly the same, being a dream, but the beach is still there. The awkward moment in the changing tents where he was accidentally outed to Archie’s best friend Shelly, who kept his secret till he was ready to tell Archie himself. Maxie was so glad to meet another trans person at college, and just in the first week...

The fall seawater is tepid, but warms quickly on his skin as he gets roped into a game of volleyball, then chicken, in the waves. The heat of the bonfire feels warm like it was yesterday. His numel basking by it. Archie there with a warm smile inviting him to join in with the others to make s'mores. He was so worried to go to a big city for college but feels so at home already...

Archie returns about an hour later with a tray of food. It’s still a fairly small portion, but bigger than before since Maxie’s nausea hasn’t been too bad.

“Wakey wakey, nerd,” he announces as he toes his shoes off.

“Nnggg?” Maxie blinks awake to Archie’s voice. His beard is bigger, and his skin more wrinkled from twenty more years of sun exposure, than the image that was just there so vivid in his mind.

Oh god Maxie is adorable. Archie gently pets his cheek with the back of his fingers before he can stop himself, but pulls them back before Maxie can wake up all the way. “I brought lunch.” It's about one-thirty in the afternoon, but still close enough to noon to be lunchtime. “How’re you feeling?” The doctor’s instructions mentioned the medication might have some minor side effects, like making his stomach more upset.

Maxie just barely notices Archie's pets, he was pretty deep in the dream. His joints creak like the old man he is as he sits up. It’s really been that long, hasn't it? Twenty years since they met?

“I am slightly woozy, maybe drowsy...probably the pain meds," Maxie replies. “But on the upside I'm not feeling any pain.” He tries scratching at the bandages all over his back. He looks down to see what Archie has brought him. It feels like it's been forever so his progress feels pathetic and slow but he has only been rescued for...what….four days now? He sighs.

Archie paps his hands away and carefully rubs Maxie's back over the bandages to try to help the itching. “That's good.” He brought him some chicken noodle soup and toast with butter. It's homemade soup by Shelly.

“My pain wasn't too bad. I was doing a good job ignoring it…” he says in his defense. He smells the soup and seems pleased. He rubs a hand over his flat stomach. He remembers being hungry for so long it just basically went away. It was horrible. He picks up the toast and starts eating it, then he notices movement from his pile of clothes Courtney gave him. They are sitting on a chair by the bed.

“Huh?” He reaches over and picks up the bundle. He then notices hard round shapes he missed before. He unfolds the clothes and finds pokeballs in the shorts pocket. HIS pokeballs. One was wiggling like it wanted to be let out. “My pokemon!” His face lights up, he glances at Archie with the happy face too. He wants to let them out right away but….Camilla especially is more than a little big. “I am just eating something, please be patient. I miss you all too, don't worry I'm ok.” He tells the pokeballs, feeling himself choke up a bit.

Nope. As soon as they hear Maxie address them, all the Pokémon come flying out of their balls. Archie has all of two seconds to grab the soup out of the way before Camilla and Flare come bounding to the bed, followed by a tottering numel and wildly flapping Desmond the Crobat. The tray with the toast goes flying to the ground with a loud clatter barely audible over the sounds of Pokémon crying for their trainer.

Archie is just glad his bed is pretty strong, though it does creak under the weight of Camilla. He chuckles seeing them worrying over Maxie with snouts and paws.

Maxie yelps in surprise as he is lovingly ambushed. “AHHH EASY EASY!!” He tries to calm them down but he is laughing through his words soon enough as they refuse to stop nuzzling and licking him, especially Camilla, his beloved Camerupt. Flare does bark at the others to be careful, master is all weak looking and even THINNER than usual. They don't want to crush him!

Maxie breathes as he is eventually ‘freed’ from the pile of pokemon. Camilla flops on the floor in front of him with her head between his legs, looking up at him with cute eyes. Sorry we jumped on you out of our pokeballs, she seems to say.

“Such disobedient pokemon,” He fake scolds them, petting each of them. Oy his body protests at him. He rubs his chest.

Flare barks and pouts. Oh no we did hurt master! Guys you were too rough!

Fang comes bounding in. Brother! I took good care of your human! She pounces on Flare and greets him happily. I kept him warm and helped him walk around! Of course now he has that stupid stick…

Archie sighs and puts the soup down on the nightstand now that the pokemon have settled down. He adjusts Maxie’s pillows and presses at his shoulder to get him to lean back against them. “I thought you trained your pokemon to have better manners than that,” he teases, but of course understands. It’s not like he wasn’t the same way when he found him. He looks away sadly and picks up the tray so he can give Maxie back his soup to eat, and then cleans up the fallen toast.

Flare playfully nips at his sister and they nuzzle each other. Ahh good good thank you! He got hurt badly didn’t he? We haven’t heard much about it. Master’s purple furred friend told us he was hurt but ok when the blue pack found him.

Maxie grimaces at the mess his pokemon made. Least the soup was not spilled. “They are very well trained pokemon! They are just excited is all," he attempts to save face.  He happily pets Camilla, fluffing her hair. The numel lazily but strategically totters over and right into Maxie’s lap, wanting the attention. Camilla huffs, but it is one of her babies so she can’t complain or hate him too much. The numel is also now in the way of the soup tray being put back.

“Heh look,” Maxie points to Flare and Fang ‘catching up’. “I always wonder what they say to each other.”

Flare barks, Yes master forgets to eat or sleep on a good day! And now he needs a lot of it?! This will be difficult...

“...” Archie stares at the numel and then puts the soup bowl right on its hump, somewhat in the hole so it stays better. “They’re probably conspiring to chew on everything,” he says in reply to Maxie.

Fang barks back at her red pack brother.  My human is already doing a good job on that. He made him a lot of food and has been bringing it to him and staring at him until he ate. Actually he’s been staring a lot. Maybe the two packs can join together soon! Fang spins in excited circles.

Maxie gives a nasal grunt and nods, “Probably.” He stares at where Archie put the soup, then accepts it and starts eating it. It’s hot, probably hotter than most people would want to eat it, but Maxie loves it like that.  The heat from Numel's hump is keeping it perfect.

Flare barks out a laugh at his sister’s response and then he goes to Archie to beg for the ruined toast with a cute and innocent head tilt. If master can't eat it I will!

Camilla meanwhile keeps Maxie’s legs and toes warm, and Desmond nests down behind the pillows Archie gave him to help support his back.

“Have any food we can give them?” Maxie asks of Archie. “Even though I’m sure my team was keeping them well fed…” He notes Camilla looks even fatter.

“Yeah, sure.” Archie rips the toast in half and tosses them to the mightyenas, then goes to a closet to dig out a couple extra food bowls and some poke-kibble. He also has a box of pokepuffs. He eyes Camilla and even he can tell she’s been stuffed. “Maybe I shouldn’t give Camilla more puffs, though.”

Flare happily chows down. Desmond rolls his eyes like the Mightyena is a silly durp. Someone has to keep the class around here, and he is the one to do it. When he sees the pokepuffs though he perks up his purple ears and reaches a wing over to snag one.

“Huuurrmm,” Maxie replies to Archie as he enjoys the soup, “Yes, maybe just one.” He smiles down at his beloved Camerupt, who makes a cute huffy sound. She loves food though, and burns it up so fast, yes?

Archie sighs and hands Maxie the box so he can feed his own damn Pokémon their treats. He pours poke-kibble and puts the bowls down near his own pokemons’. It's going to feel pretty crowded when everyone is out and about. He thinks it'll be kinda nice, actually.

He keeps an eye on Maxie as he tidies up the room a bit. Contrary to popular belief, Archie isn't all that messy a person. At least Maxie is eating the soup.

Flare chows down soon as kibble is offered. Desmond nibbles pokepuffs and Camilla puppy eyes Maxie into getting two. The numel takes one then goes back to sleeping. Maxie not only has lifted spirits now, he is nice and warm. This is what he needed.

Maxie eats all of the soup, even the broth. “No Camilla, don't play with that,” he tells her when she noses at the IV hose connected to her master. “That is medicine.”

“Did you make the soup? It was good,” Maxie mentions to Archie as he watches him finish tidying up.

“Naw, Shelly did. She thinks I should be treatin’ you more like a patient. You know, no getting out of bed, only eating healthy food.” He pulls out a chocolate bar from his pocket and hands it to him. It’s Maxie’s favorite kind. “She’s probably right, but she forgets what a stubborn ass you are,” he teases. “Though you’ve been behaving yourself more than usual.”

All Maxie’s pokemon break down laughing.

“Silence!” Maxie bellows at the laughing pokemon, who go down to light pokemon sniggering. Maxie blushes with a frown, but takes the candy bar graciously. “You know me too well. Ohh, my favorite…” He grins, thinking what harm can a little candy do? Sugar was needed for energy too. He opens the brownie, fudge and caramel ‘lava’ bar as it is called. He pauses for a moment before replying, “You sound almost disappointed Archie.” He smiles.

Archie chuckles at the pokemons’ reaction, definitely agreeing with them. He smiles, glad Maxie’s happy with the candy. He lets himself relax a bit until Maxie throws that last line at him. Uuuuugh asshole why are you flirting with meeeee.

He lets out a deep, almost dramatic sigh. “Now why would that disappoint me.”

“I would say you like me better when I am fiery and difficult,” he smirks, saying so after swallowing a bite of chocolate. His tone is halfway between flirty and bickering teasing.

“Not like I have much choice,” he grumbles. “Fiery and difficult are your main traits.” He shakes his head fondly and slips his shoes back on. “I have to get back to work. Need anything else?”

Maxie huffs right back. Seems like typical Archie response. Better than being complacent and boring, Maxie thinks with crossed arms. But Archie’s tone doesn’t seem malicious so Maxie doesn’t raise his hackles. He flops back onto the bed and against the headboard, forcing the Numel to roll off and next to him on the bed. The rolly numel doesn’t seem to mind. “It’s ok, I don’t have much choice either.” He smirks at Archie. “Gotta put up with that seawater smell.” Normally he’d strike back with a more fiery insult but...besides being tired, he is feeling less animosity towards Archie after all this. “And no I think I am alright. I can send one of my pokemon if I need anything.”

Archies pauses with a somber thought.  _Yeah, except once he’s better, Maxie is just going to leave him._  He wants nothing more than for him to recover, but he also chides his selfishness at enjoying all this intimacy, and wishing they could live together again, like the old days...  

Archie nods and heads out.

No extra comeback? Maxie is surprised. He was about ready to pass out before, but seeing his pokemon again has rejuvenated him.

Fang followed Archie out, but he is left alone with his own pokemon. He recalls them to their pokeballs after they eat, and nests them on top of his folded Magma uniform. The bed remains plenty warm from their body heat, it’s so nice. He wanted some time alone to think though.

He sleepily stares at the wall and watches his IV drip.

It really has been a long time since they were this close, physically or otherwise. They’ve known each other so long and always had fights but nothing like the rivalry between them about these legendary pokemon.

He can't deny it any longer, and he figures it will help him relax. At first he keeps on his side and pets at himself through his boxers, picturing nothing in particular at first. But soon enough he is picturing Archie like he was earlier, just parading around in his underwear, which doesn't leave much to the imagination. He is so confident with his body.

Maxie took a while to be confident about his own body. He is _now_ but, back in college when they first met, he was still transitioning. On hormones at least but he hadn't had his top surgery yet. Archie always respected him, and made him feel masculine in bed even when he was bottoming. Maxie didn't need validation from others for his masculinity but...it sure was nice having a lover who helped boost your confidence.

Maxie rolls to his back and nudges off his boxers so he can access himself easier. He is plenty wet, and using it to slick up his erection. Imaging him and Archie, after so long...Archie's mouth teasing his neck, biting him, frotting against him as he does so.

Fuck, yea now he is really getting into it. He starts putting two, no, three fingers into his aching hole, and coming up to finger himself in a steady rhythm. He picks up his pace as he imagines Archie's thick cock sliding into him and spreading him wide. After so long, sure he uses toys but...it will ache a bit in the best way. Destroy him with orgasm after orgasm so he can't think of anything else.

Archie spends some time working with his Pokémon team, leaving him soaked to the bone. After an hour or so, he recalls them and heads back to his room to change.

Maxie is now on his stomach with his dick between two slicked up fingers, grinding into the mattress with wriggling hips. He isn't energetic as he could be considering his sore body, but between a desperate need to come and the medicine killing the pain, he is doing just fine. The blanket has fallen a bit and is now exposing his butt.  He closes his eyes and tries to focus on the fantasy as he gets close to a long awaited climax...

Archie opens the door and does a double-take, realizing right away what Maxie is up to. Ooooh god, fuck...that's hot. A part of him knows he should quickly step back and close the door, but the rest of him just watches, almost stunned (and more than a little interested).

Maxie was so close to coming that he was concentrating and didn't hear the transporters. He does hear the door though, and gasps in surprise, fumbling to quickly cover himself. The IV stand rattles. “Archie!”

His first reaction is to be embarrassed. “D...don't you knock?!” He blurts out, forgetting it is Archie's room after all. But then his face softens as silence settles.

Archie swallows his disappointment and steps fully into the room, closing the door behind him. “No need to stop on my account. Though you really shouldn’t be putting pressure on your chest,” he scolds him mildly, reminding him about his cracked ribs. He walks casually to his dresser to pull out a change of clothes, taking his time and keeping an eye on the other man. “You know...if you need some _help_ , I’d be more than happy to oblige,” he adds sultrily.

Maxie’s face is almost as red as his hair. He huffs indignantly but doesn't give a snarky response, just a snarky expression. He isn’t leaving?  He's shameless. Maxie watches him from under the covers, laying on his side and listening to his heartbeat in his ears from the blood pumping hard through his groin.

Help?...Archie really is interested? He must not look too desirable in his current state. And their first time in so long to be like this…but...he really does want Archie...

“I...hhggnnn,” Maxie groans at him, but then his tone eases up. “Come’ere….” he sighs out wriggling into the blankets like he wants company but is embarrassed and ashamed to ask.

Archie blinks at him in surprise, but quickly grins. He abandons his dresser and saunters over, unzipping his wetsuit all the way as he goes. He slowly peels the wet spandex down, waiting until the top is fully shed, before revealing his groin and slipping the rest down his legs. “Sure thing, babe. Just lay back and let me take care of you~” he purrs.

He climbs onto the bed and gets under the covers, knowing Maxie especially now needs the warmth. He pets along Maxie’s naked body, savoring this opportunity to touch him as much as he wants without some kind of innocent excuse. 

Maxie bites his lip watching him come over. Ugg, that's not fair, he thinks. He wishes he was up for full on sex, but he can't physically. Archie seems to be on the same wavelength. Maxie slowly nuzzles him when he joins him in bed, eyes intense and telling him he wants him as he re-positions onto his back.

Maxie's blood wakes up and arousal hits him all over again. He sighs approvingly at the pets, the pleasure helping soothe his sore, tired body. He pets over Archie's muscular torso, and gropes at his pecs and sides. His hands feel so much weaker than usual.

After silently making sure Maxie is still okay with this, he leans in and peppers kisses down Maxie’s torso and firey happy tail, as he settles himself between his legs. He drifts lower so he can easily reach that swollen cock. Been so long since he's seen it. He teasingly kisses around it, nuzzling into Maxie’s red pubic hair, before greedily placing his entire mouth over it and devouring it

He gasps when Archie starts dipping lower, the blankets falling off the bed as they are pushed aside. Ohhh gosh he isn't, _he is_ …fucking bastard...

Maxie swears out loud when Archie mouths over his throbbing erection. He is small compared to most guys of course, but he gets so hard and sensitive that he is very fun to jerk off and suck on. “Easy,” he hisses, petting a hand into Archie's hair, but also pushing him down at the same time like he doesn't want him to stop.

Archie moans happily at the taste and heat of him. Fuck, he missed this. He eases off his cock a moment so he can lick into his sopping hole, running his tongue around the opening before sticking it inside to press all around his walls with his strong tongue. He moans again, letting it vibrate to Maxie's g-spot as he presses extra against it.

It’s overwhelming!  Maxie hasn't done a great job taking care of himself this past year as it is, including in the self love department. He pants and writhes up into Archie's pleasuring, whimpering and gripping into his hair and getting into his rhythm. After the few minutes of Archie teasing him inside and out with his long tongue, his legs tremble, he won't last long. He was close to coming when Archie interrupted and now this so sudden and intense. He cries out like he is desperate for climax as Archie teases his g-spot. _Suck my dick, fuck, please...._

“Mmmmmm,” Archie hums out a moan as he decides to get down to business. He wiggles two fingers in while he laps gently at Maxie’s cock and then begins to suckle on it. He crooks his fingers and thrusts them in and out steadily, skillfully working the man up to orgasm.

Maxie was going to ask him to use fingers, but was too proud to beg for it. Archie does it anyway, knowing what he likes. Maxie cries out louder, and the iv stand gives another rattle as his hand grips into the mattress. He writhes faster, desperate to come. “Fuck FUCK Archie hgnnhhhh…!!!” He gets his loudest as he is melting into his orgasm. His back arches, a bit painfully considering, but it feels so amazing he doesn't care. He bucks hard into Archie's mouth, crying out in pleasure.

He flops and breaks down into a gasping mess, heart pounding in his chest. He whimpers, twitching, and full of relief.

Archie mouths gently at him through the afterglow. The bed shakes anew as he grinds his own dick down, chasing after his own orgasm, which he moans through a minute later. Good thing he was going to change out of his wet underwear anyways, as now they're even more soiled. He happily nuzzles Maxie's thigh and pets up to his belly as he comes down from it.

Maxie looks so vulnerable, and he feels it too. He hates it, but he trusts Archie despite everything they've done to fight and disagree. He loves him and hates what he does to him. Hates it …

Maxie is laying there conflicted but so sated. His eyes damp at the corners. He can hear Archie come, and chuckles to himself as Archie pets him. He strokes at Archie's head trying to coax him to come up and cuddle him. Maxie then curls up on himself on his side.

“Mmmm, hang on darlin’ gotta clean up first.” He gets up slowly and peels off the underwear, then grabs Maxie's discarded shirt from the floor and wipes his junk off with it. “Aaaah that’s better.” He climbs up next to Maxie and snuggles him close, smiling dopily. He could fall asleep like this, but doesn’t, too busy enjoying the warm body next to him. He kisses his forehead and doesn’t seem to outright notice Maxie’s inner turmoil at the moment, too blissed out.

Uuurrggg he didn't just do what he think he did, did he? Maxie is squishy and wet himself, but Archie of course makes a bigger mess. The casual nature of Archie helps distract Maxie a bit, but that kiss to the forehead... Maxie whimpers out a groan and snuggles closer while curling up on himself more, eyes downturned.

“Your beard is damp,” He says, still drunk with endorphins. Hhggnn.

Archie tries to wipe it off with the back of his hand and shrugs. He'll need a shower anyways. “Wonder whose fault that is,” he teases in his low, rough voice. He wraps his arms around his cute nerd and pets whatever he can reach that isn't covered in bandages. He wants this moment to last.  He sighs happily, focusing on his enjoyment. But still, in the back of his mind he wonders if this really _can_ last. He took advantage of Maxie's vulnerability, but once the other feels better will he let him near him? Probably not. So, Archie cuddles close as he can and enjoys this while it lasts, ignoring his heart breaking into tiny pieces all over again.

Maxie smirks like the cat who got the cream, knowing exactly why his beard is a mess. He chuckles and snuggles in, looking like he is about ready to fall asleep. It feels so cozy. He didn’t like admitting to himself how much he missed this. Archie seems to have missed it too though. Why should he be so ashamed?

“Easy, not too tight,” Maxie hisses softly as Archie squeezes a bit too tight. Still sore after all.

He rumbles a “Sorry” and eases off, still wrapped around him possessively though. He doesn't seem ready to move any time soon. He doesn't want to let go, not ever...

Maxie grunts approvingly and settles back in to enjoy the remainder of his body’s high. Archie seems clingy as ever. He's been so guilty and worried about all this. Of course he is. Maxie sighs and pets at Archie's hands and arms where his own curled up limbs reach.

They fall asleep for a few hours. It’s past eight when they wake up, bodies squirming with hunger and full bladders. The latter is quickly taken care of.

“Want a shower?” Archie grunts, still wiping sleep from his eyes. His beard is crusty, flakes of dried spit falling out.

So classy, Maxie thinks with a grumbly face, glancing over from where he is leaned against the sink looking at his reflection in the mirror. He was previously contemplating if his hands were steady enough to shave himself this time. He has an annoying layer of stubble now. “You sure need it,” he replies with a knowing smirk, then digs into the drawer for a safety razor. He is in just his undies and one of Archie's thin house robes. It’s too big for him.

“Hey, whatreyoudoing.” He takes Maxie's wrist and nabs the razor from him. “You're still shaking. How about we wait until the morning.” They are just going to bed now anyways.

Maxie looks stubborn as always and gives a nasal growl in return, “I am not shaking as much now! I can deal with a little stubble!” He tries to snag the razor back.

“It’s just going to grow back overnight. Wait until the morning.” Archie keeps it easily out of his reach as he uses a strong weapon against Maxie- LOGIC.

Maxie continues stubbornly reaching for the razor, half falling into Archie in the process. But he stops being a ridiculous nerd when Archie uses, logic. He falls back to leaning his butt against the sink and grumbles. “That does make sense...fine Though not like I am going anywhere or being seen by anyone tomorrow anyway.” He grips his hands into the sink more firmly, face falling a little, but he pushes off and past Archie to go play with turning on the shower. He sits on the side of the sub to be sure he doesn’t fall over getting to the faucet.

Archie chuckles and puts the razor back into the drawer. He lets Maxie start up the shower and is ready to help him in when he’s ready.

After a quick dinner, they get nice and clean and combed, put on clean sleep clothes (just underwear for Archie), and get into bed. He wraps himself securely around Maxie again, not holding him too tight this time. He sighs happily at how soft and warm Maxie is post-shower and lazily pets him all over.

Maxie settles into the position, enjoying it immensely but still seeming calmly aloof on the outside. Maxie pets at his left hand, the iv needle was removed before the shower but the place where the needle keeps getting put is itchy and annoying. Thankfully he won’t need more of the painkiller and fluids until tomorrow. He will be more than glad when he is rid of it altogether. He is thinking of when he will be rid of needing help at every moment too. While he relishes the thought, he also is thinking of how that will mean not be living with Archie anymore. His team needs him, and they are still at war about these legendary pokemon they have been researching.

He relaxes and just listens to Archie’s breathing as he pets him. He wants to pass out to sleep but the emotional and physical exhaustion combined with the quiet and the cuddling just begs for words to break the silence. “Archie,” He says softly, tone like someone who is too tired to talk but is doing it anyway. He wants to say a hundred different things but can’t make any of them reach his tongue.

Archie snorts “Hng?” and cracks open his eyes. “Wha?” He was just starting to fall asleep, but doesn’t seem annoyed to have been woken up.

Ohh, he was even more asleep than he is. Maxie blinks his heavy eyelids and sighs.

_I can never repay you for saving my life. Why must I always have this urge to prove I am better than you. You infuriate me with your crude brashness and silly ideas but, I also respect your strength and determination._

_Fuck, it is because you're so good, I want you to look at me and think I am great...I want that satisfaction of knowing I've gotten the better of you.  You're a worthy opponent in a sea of mediocrity.  
_

_I feel so pathetic. I still can't believe I never saw the attack and kidnapping coming. I hate it. I just want to curl up and hide but at the same time I want you here, sharing a bed with me like this. I want to say I am sorry for all the shit I said this past year. But I can’t._

“It’s nothing.”

Archie blinks blearily at him and is tempted to shrug it off and go to sleep, but he knows Maxie well enough to tell something's bothering him. “What is it?” he prods gently, beginning to stroke along Maxie's arm.

Fuck, are his eyes watering a bit? This is ridiculous. He rubs at the offending dampness and snuggles into the blankets more trying to hide with his face tucked into the other’s chest. Then he tries to roll over to be a little spoon but a zing goes up his back when he makes the movement, so he rolls back to as he was with a light huffy whimper.

Archie waits patiently, petting whatever part of Maxie is closest as he moves around. “Just let it out, Max. You'll feel better.”

Maxie tries to nestle in deeper, his hair makes a nice red and fluffy barrier. After a minute to think and calmed by the other’s patient soft petting, he emerges from his hiding and says, though still not looking up at Archie. “I still love you, you know that, right?” He shudders and sighs. “Even when I hated you the most, and you infuriated me, I just..lost sight of it in all the fighting. I took things for granted, and…” He shudders more and has to stop, throat choking up.

Archie’s hand stops moving, and he sucks in a breath like a quiet gasp. He swallows and tilts Maxie’s chin up to look him in the face. “God, Max, I love you, too. Can’t tell you how glad I am to hear you say this.” He leans in to kiss him tenderly, hand moving up to thread through his hair.

Maxie is a bit of a mess but he lets himself be tilted up, and kissed. He could tell Archie still loved him...but hearing it sure is reaffirming. And now that he let him know too, well, guess they are both out there and vulnerable. He sighs erotically into his mouth and kisses back weakly, then more firmly, pressing his body against the other for leverage.

When he comes up for air and rubs at his eyes, sniffling back the last of his silent tears. He smiles, exhausted but happy, then cuddles into the other like he just wants to feel safe and relaxed in his arms.

Archie presses soft, somewhat scritchy from his beard kisses on Maxie’s face and then his head when he cuddles close. “I’m sorry for the past year, too. We both got caught up in our own searches. I still don’t agree with your Team Magma’s visions, but your passion is what I’ve always loved most about you,” he says in his low, soft, slightly gravelly voice. “Stubborn, determined bastard,” he adds with a grin.

Maxie is practically buzzing with contentment. If he was a cat he would be purring. He finally gave in and is enjoying this moment as much as he can, even as Archie fondly teases him. “Heh,” He huffs, pride fighting for dominance, but in this moment it loses. “I could say the same thing of you.” He strokes at Archie's jawline, smirking lovingly. He gives him a peck on the lips for good measure.

Archie growls playfully and captures his lips in a hungry kiss, nipping lightly at Maxie's bottom lip and trying to get his tongue in there. He's gentle and playful, but isn't trying to ruin the moment. He strokes his fingers through Maxie's hair.

Maxie whines like ‘how dare you!’ but he's playing along. He kisses and nips back, teasing. He wishes circumstances were better and he wasn't injured. He nuzzles back trying to coax Archie into curling up to sleep with him.

Archie sighs happily and it turns into a yawn. He adjusts to get ready to sleep, still holding Maxie close. He presses a few more kisses to him and then goes back to sleep.

It’s been a pretty intense day, so soon as Archie starts looking drowsy, so does Maxie. He lets himself be alright with this vulnerability, just for tonight. Archie still loves him even after all he’s done. That will take a while to sink in.

…  
…  
...

The next week Maxie doesn’t let himself be quite as vulnerable, but he does seem to enjoy their daily cuddle sessions. It’s snarky pride business as usual, but with a softer edge. And while Maxie isn’t physically ready for full on sex, once those floodgates were opened to them being frisky, they do indulge in a little bit more heavy petting and oral sex, with Archie being careful as possible not to tax him too much. It’s all a welcome distraction and pleasurable reprieve to his recovery.

The darkness of what went on in that dank basement seems farther away, but still looms over him in Maxie’s dreams, another bad nightmare haunting him again. He wakes up at 5 am angry and shies away from Archie that morning, but comes around by lunchtime to eat something, spirits lifted again by Archie’s patience and support with him.

Maxie is able to walk again by the end of that week. He’s still weak, but at least has his balance and strength to do general walking around the base, though he still has the cane with him, just in case. He took one tumble on day four when his ankle randomly gave out and even though he grumbled about it, he knew it was for the best. Archie insisted of course…

…  
…  
...

It is lunchtime, and nearing 2 weeks since Archie rescued him. Maxie is dressing in his uniform, nicely straightening his lapels and sweater collar. He looks at himself in the body mirror on Archie's wall, considering how it doesn’t hang off his body quite the same - he is still gaining weight back. Even so, he thinks how strong this makes him feel. How important and authoritative. He puts his hands behind his back and straightens up.

He hasn’t quite broke the news to Archie yet, that he hopes to return home today. His team needs him and he can stand again alright, he is eating normally, he can’t stay here forever...he needs to feel like he can take care of himself.

Archie enters his room and kicks the door shut gently with his foot, as his hands are occupied with a tray of lunch. Normally Maxie takes a nap in the middle of the day or at least rests, so Archie brings him lunch. He stops dead when he sees Maxie getting all dressed in his uniform.

“Oh. It’s time, isn’t it?” he says dejectedly, face resembling a sad puppy’s.

Maxie’s usually steeled heart skips a beat as Archie lays eyes on him. Here is the moment he knew would come but even with all his mental prep, Archie’s face still makes him hesitate.

He lowers his eyes a moment, and turns to face him. “It had to happen eventually,” he says, obviously conflicted, but voice full of conviction. “I have duties to get back to, and I am feeling well enough to least try and get back to work. I’ll take it easy,” he tries to reassure him, coming closer.

Archie sighs and puts the lunch down. “I guess you have to be a strong independent Maxie now,” he says, clearly sad but trying to lighten the mood a bit. “Just uh, so long as you don’t decide to completely hate me and cut me out again,” he adds, voice roughening a bit.

Ouch. It really was that bad before, wasn’t it? Not like Archie didn’t push him away too, but Maxie knows he was the worse offender. “I won’t cut you out, not like before.” He says after a shaky breath. “If you promise to behave, you’re welcome to come over and visit, even sleep over. But let me get things in order first. I need some time alone.” He puts a hand out to pet affectionately at Archie’s arm.

Archie sighs but nods. “Sounds good to me.” He pulls Maxie by the arm into an embrace. “I promise to behave if you do,” he adds, his grin audible. He nuzzles against his head, clearly enjoying being close to him while he can. “And let’s eat something before you run off, yeah?”

Maxie shudders out a sigh soon as he settles into the hug. His hands are up in front of him on Archie’s chest, and seems to thoroughly enjoy the nuzzles. He pulls away after Archie mentions lunch, trying to look proud, dusting himself off. “Yes, sounds good. You...have been spoiling me with all these hearty meals.” Totally not implying he forgets to eat well, least in recent months.

Maxie takes a seat over on the bed and pulls over the bedside table they have been putting meals on these past 2 weeks. He knows this is bittersweet but….he has to do this, even if he is still recovering.

“You being spoiled is the natural order of things, after all.” Archie joins him. “You are going to keep up with regular meals when you get back, right,” he says at almost a deadpan, staring at him levelly. “Or do I have to set an obnoxious reminder on your phone.”

Maxie replies with an intelligible grumbling at him being ‘spoiled’. He surely is not. He works hard, how can those two things coincide? He then looks defensive at the comment about eating.

“I am trying to gain weight back, of course I will!” He says in a manner that is a bit overcompensating. “And you better not touch my phone,” He lowers his eyelids and takes a bite of his sandwich Archie brought him.

“I’ll at least blow it up with some texts.” He grins. Archie is still skeptical but he doesn’t press him. He knows that nerd. He will work himself too hard and in his state….well, he’ll just have to keep an eye on him. Not that his team doesn’t usually keep an eye on Magma.

He is just worried, Maxie knows. But Maxie still doesn’t want to be treated childishly. He takes more indignant sandwich nibbling.

 

They finish lunch in relative peace, and then it’s time to let Maxie go.

 

It’s not easy. He was there, living with him, for almost 2 full weeks. They hadn’t even shared a bed for over a year. Archie watches him get on one of their transport boats. He wants to go with him to see him to shore, but it is easier this way. The longer he draws it out the more emotional he may get, and while he isn’t scared to show his emotions, he doesn’t want to make it harder for Maxie, nor confuse the likes of his team.

Courtney and Tabitha will be waiting for Maxie at the docks outside Mauville. It’s faster to travel there by sea than over land to the jagged pass by Mt. Chimney. Archie tells his irrational anxiety that Maxie will be okay. He’s gotta leave your sight sometime. He’s a big boy. And that horrible group of people who did this to him are behind bars. It is still horrible for him to think something like that happened right under their noses…

 

“Remember, darling, drink plenty of water! And magma doesn’t count as a beverage!” he yells to the boat, hands cupped around his mouth to help be louder. “And wear clean underwear! And brush your teeth twice a day!”

Maxie quirks up a sarcastic smile. Geeze Archie embarrass me in front of a bunch of your team why don’t you. Of course a lot of them came out to see the Great Maxie head off back to his own base.

 

But it melts back into a genuine one. Archie is just worried about him…

 

He just raises up his hand that isn’t supporting him against his cane from it’s usual position behind his back in a static wave of solidarity. “Until next time!” He calls back, in a tone of ‘be ready for me next time we meet.’ They are still rivals after all.

Maxie sits after Archie’s island base fades away into the fog that clings to the waters near Lilycove. He thumbs at the cane in his lap. A simple wooden one, that he insisted upon before leaving, No way he was using that blue flame monstrosity to see his team again. He wonders when he can be rid of it. It can’t happen soon enough. Every reminder of what happened, he wants it gone.

However it will never truly be gone, will it? Especially their time spent together, Archie helping him hand a foot. Reminding him all over again how much he enjoys his company. He could never forget that.

It just seemed in recent years it was all the annoyance with none of the good. He’d forgotten. He thought they both had, but...it seemed Archie never did, not as much as he had.

 

Maxie chokes back his emotions like he is so good at. He’s got a lot to do back home. He had read some emailed reports about their progress on Groudon research but to see it in person will be amazing. He can’t wait.

 

The Great Maxie will rise again from the ashes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is the end for now! If we get inspired we may do some more as Maxie still has PTSD to deal with and lord knows he probably WON'T take proper care of himself. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this self indulgent RP romp. Leave a comment if you like, we love to hear them.
> 
> PS: Archie hasn't found that camera.....yet. ;)


End file.
